In Another Life
by Mai Kurosaki
Summary: AU. In spite of bad first impressions, Byakuya and Ichigo start meeting by chance. This is how they fell in love.
1. Chapter 1: Opposites

**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_; I'm just an insignificant fanfiction writer, who borrowed his characters for a tiny story.

Chapter One

_Opposites_

"We are here, Kuchiki-sama." Renji Abarai announces him and Byakuya Kuchiki finally draws away his eyes from the important papers that he is reading to take a look at his surroundings. Why his little sister insists to live here is beyond him. It's not that it's in a bad neighbourhood from the Karakura town. It's actually a very nice one with warm houses and nice gardens, but it's still so middle class that makes Byakuya's skin crawl with the displeasure to visit his sister here. Sometimes he wonders why he can make all his clan trust his decisions, but he finds himself unable to make his sister be a little less independent.

He sighs as if he is already tired although his day has just begun for a couple of hours. He leaves his papers next to him and gets out of the car as Renji opens the door for him. He's wearing a crisp black suit that stands out in the crowd because it is so obviously expensive. His white shirt is so hard around his neck that for a moment he thinks of loosen a little his tie but he knows that it's out of character for him and he just makes un unpleased sound which makes Renji flinch. For a moment his personal assistant thinks that he has done something wrong, as Kuchiki-sama isn't exactly a forgiving person. It has been 5 years since he was hired and sometimes Renji still wonders why he has been hired.

Byakuya takes a look at the small house with one entry. It has a garden full of flowers and every balcony has flowers too and somehow Byakuya likes that. He knows for a fact that the house has exactly four small apartments and Rukia lives in one of them. A newly wed couple, Orihime and Ishida Uryuu, occupies one apartment. A huge guy working as music teacher by the name of Chad Yutsora lives in the apartment opposite theirs. He also is part of a band in his spare time. His sister lives on the first floor with another guy around her age, by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya knows for sure that Kurosaki Ichigo is in fact gay and he is a man of many jobs. He made sure to know everything there is to know about the tenants of these apartments, to make sure that at least his sister is safe here. He probably wouldn't have left Rukia live all by herself in this house knowing that one of the single guys could be interested in her. He knows he can't stop the men to be interested in his sister as she is a very beautiful woman but at least he can prevent her from being with the ones that he finds unsuited for her.

"Wait here, Renji." He mutters quietly but he is perfectly heard by his man who just slowly nods and goes back in the car.

Byakuya takes a deep breath. He knows that this visit is going to startle Rukia, as she doesn't see him much these days. But Byakuya had an unpleasant night, buried in his papers and she's the only person that can make him feel better, let him unwind a little bit. So he freed an hour within his schedule and made his way to her. He slowly climbs the stairs through the small hallway, which is very well lit by the sun; there are more flowers but also paintings. Small scenes from the countryside unfurl in front of his eyes and he actually stops to admire one. There's not much within that picture: there's a small house in the middle of a small plain surrounded by trees and he can see mountains at the horizon peaking their tall heads into the clouds. It's a melancholy there that touches Byakuya and he wonders who has painted it.

He's just about to take the final step when he stops as a new scene unfurls in front of him. There are two men in front of the apartment that's opposite Rukia's. They are clearly in their own world because they haven't noticed him yet. They whisper gently between themselves and Byakuya knows that that one of them is Rukia's gay neighbour. There's one of them who is a little bit taller than the other one with nice black hair cut loose as it falls in soft strands around his face. He wears a blue tee with some black jeans and he can admire the way he keeps the other man, cradling the other man's face.

If it were only for him, Byakuya would have bothered them already or at least made his presence known to them. But the other young man always startles him. The uncanniest thing about him is his orange hair, which has the appearance of being natural. It seems so soft and glows a little bit like a halo due to the sun that spills from the room. It stands in wild spikes and Byakuya's hand twitches with sudden need to pass his fingers through it. It swallows him up and crashes over him and has to tighten his fist so hard that nails pierce his palm. The startling young man wears a simple white tee and some cargo pants that have seen better days; those clothes however show better the man's body and Byakuya finds himself swallow hard.

He is about the interrupt them, because there's an ugly feeling settling itself in his stomach when finally the dark-haired young man finally lets go and smiles happily at the young man. The orange wonder smiles back lovingly and lets go. Only then do they see him and Byakuya fights his urge to roll his eyes when he recognizes Kurosaki Ichigo, the orange pest also knows as Rukia's neighbour and best friend.

The dark man nods in acknowledgement as he passes him on his way down the stairs as Kurosaki scowls at him.

"Yo, Byakuya."

"Kurosaki, good morning. I thought that at least your parents taught you how to address your superiors."

"When you are my superior, I will salute you as such, but you're not my boss, Byakuya, so get over yourself." Byakuya's frown deepens as he is faced with the famous Kurosaki scowl. Well, actually the young man almost looks like a dangerous cat, all fluffy but ready to scratch and Byakuya would roll his eyes again but he is too busy ignoring the orange pest and get to his sister's apartment.

"She's not home." Ichigo gently says and for a moment Byakuya almost doesn't hear him but when the words sink, he turns around and looks again at the young man. There's a strange feeling behind Kurosaki's eyes but he doesn't understand the expression so he presses on.

"Where did she go?" He asks in his usual cold voice that makes all his employees crumble in fear and do as he pleases. Of course when it comes to Kurosaki, it works the opposite so the young man scowls some more and he almost hisses.

"She told me this morning that she had to run some errands before going to work. She won't be at home until later in the afternoon."

"Are you telling me that my sister has been in your apartment this morning while you were still with your….?" He splutters disgusted not knowing how to name the young man that has just left but who is clearly involved with Kurosaki.

"Jesus Christ, you can't even say it!" Kurosaki yells. "With my what, Byakuya? With my what? My boyfriend? My lover? My partner? Li Ren has many names; he can be called many things since he is a part of my life. Jesus, it's not like you can catch gay so you can get your stick out of your ass or whatever it has been pulled down there."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, as I can see, your manners lack you completely and as such I don't consider you deem to have a response to your rude and outrageous behaviour." His eyes are icy, he can feel it because Kurosaki becomes even more vibrant with rage, rage which lights his warm chocolate eyes to a scorching heat and makes Byakuya want to grab him and just erase him from his existence once and for all. "Just tell her, please, that I have been looking for her."

"You call her and _you_ tell her that, you bigoted asshole." Ichigo yells back and slams the doors in his face and for a moment Byakuya wants to take it down and makes the orange brat think again before being rude. But one deep inhale and his resolve crumbles. He has neither the time nor the will to take care of that orange pest. He knows better.

As he gets out of the building, he remembers how during these two years, he and Kurosaki have always been at odds. It pisses Byakuya off that a young man like Ichigo is systematically destroying any chance at making the best from his education. From what Rukia told him, Kurosaki has been a _magna cum laudae_ student, working hard in his student years but as he graduated he didn't settle for a job. He works at a vet clinic for two days a week, as a barista at a bar each night and on top of it all, he is always a volunteer at the animal shelter when time permits it. Byakuya always had not respect for irresolute people. He strongly believes in a settled course. But then he fights a little bit against that too, so maybe he shouldn't be judging other people's libertine style of life.

Renji looks at him enquiringly but he makes no attempt at explaining while he has come back so quickly. He just orders to be driven back to his international firm of architecture, which works with some of the most famous people in the world. He is an important man with an agenda; he doesn't have the time to think of an orange brat who doesn't know what to do with himself. He has to go back to the office and take care of the rest of the business.

Kuchiki Byakuya is known in the business circles as a ruthless man but driven by an ambition that makes men crumble in shame. He is a 30-year-old male who has no weakness in spite of imperative need of his business rivals to find one. He works very hard and he's a very cultivated but withdrawn man He hasn't married yet although his clan has pressured him to do so in the recent years. Women throw themselves at his feet, men beg for his attention and yet Kuchiki Byakuya appears to most as an ascetic monk with no pleasure in his life. He finds all that very amusing as if just because he isn't whoring himself around makes a monk. He gets out, he has his usual flings and one night stands, just he never contacts a second time a person who has already been in bed with him. One has to be very cultivated and polite to catch his attention and he has slept with his fair share of both men and women. He has no shame in admitting, that, which is actually what makes him wonder why Kurosaki Ichigo would find him a bigoted asshole. Probably because he isn't interested at all in Byakuya's life and for once the ruthless man finds that intriguing. If he didn't hate the guy so much already, he would probably make the damn orange fool fall for him and then break him.

Some people think that he has suffered a tragedy and this is the reason why he has closed himself inside his own icy world; others believe that Byakuya has been trained by his grandfather particularly hard after the death of his parents to ensure the company doesn't fall on the hands of a lazy Kuchiki heir. However everyone who meets Ginrei Kuchiki-sama knows that the old man would never have killed the fiery spirit that Byakuya once possessed. His transformation is one of the wonders of the modern world and perhaps one of the reasons why for a while the communication between Rukia and him has been more than strained.

He enters the company's offices and he is greeted by one of his associates, Unohana-san. They discuss some of the deals that they have to settle with a construction company and then he is left alone to deal with unmanageable clients and contracts that may actually hurt the company.

He doesn't call Rukia but in the afternoon she calls him and after she apologizes for not being found at home, she tells him that she should be available for another encounter. Byakuya is surprised by the fact that after all Ichigo has told her that he has visited her. But she doesn't say anything else and he ends his strained conversation with his sister after establishing the new details for a new visit.

He almost never notices when it's way past his time to go home but usually it is his secretary's duty to announce him after the limit as passed and he heads home to work some more.

Not tonight though. As he settles in the car again, his eyes fall on the scenery that unfurls in front of his eyes as Renji gets to drive him to his grandfather's house, a Japanese traditional mansion at the outskirts of Karakura town. He is displeased to notice that he still thinks of orange locks and passionate eyes and he wonders briefly why. It's not that Kurosaki is his type or anything. The 24-year-old man is the opposite with his manner to flaunt his sexuality, with his open manner in which he treats his family and makes Rukia his special friend.

No matter how late he arrives, his grandpa always waits for him to have a small conversation. Ginrei-sama has been both a mother and a father for him and he has supported him when he least expected it. So Byakuya is grateful when his grandpa still bestows the same respect and love for him even years later, long since that innocent side of Byakuya's character has died.

When he enters the house, he lets Renji take his leave and then he goes to the library where his grandpa is reading the classics while slowly drinking his tea. In spite of his old age, Ginrei Kuchiki still looks as an imposing man, who has made all the other bow to his will. He has built the company that was intended for Byakuya's father and the young man sometimes wonders how things might have worked if his parents hadn't died in that car accident. His grandma died many years ago and Ginrei-sama hadn't remarried although Rukia pestered him when she was small. It was impossible to get mad at Rukia back them when she was small like that.

"Ah, the conquering hero returns. Come in, Byakuya, come in." Byakuya smiles at the ironic tone of his grandpa's voice. He knows it's not mean. He smiles again as he settles in front of him and out of nowhere a servant appears to serve him with tea. "So tell me how was your visit with Rukia?"

"I should tell Nano-san to stop telling you things about my schedule." He mutters although he is not displeased with the young girl as she is one of the few people who are extremely efficient and serious.

"Oh, please, the only reason the poor girl told me was because I had called and you weren't there. You know how she starts to hyperventilate when she thinks she's upsetting me." His grandfather chuckles as he takes a sip from his tea. "Don't be mad with her."

"I am not." Byakuya denies and takes a sip from his tea while he tries to avoid the topic. "I haven't seen her today. She wasn't at home and her pestering neighbour told me that she had some errands." It's strange the way his grandpa's presence makes him give all the details. Normally he would have said that he didn't find her at home but it's like unconsciously his grandfather makes him spill every detail of his life.

"Pestering neighbour?" Ginrei laughs all of the sudden very pleased with himself. "Oh, you mean Kurosaki Ichigo? Yes, he's indeed one interesting character."

"You know him?" He can't hide his surprise.

"Oh, yes, Rukia brought him a couple of months ago for lunch while you were away to Hong Kong. A very bright boy; funny too."

"With a complete lack of manners." He mumbles dissatisfied and all of the sudden he doesn't think he can't drink the tea anymore.

"He has been more than polite with me. And he has some really magic fingers." Byakuya registers too late when the tea crosses the bad side and he chocks on it. Ginrei smirks all knowing. He sees more things than his clan will ever see even if he's so old.

"What do you mean he has some magic fingers?"

"He plays the piano very well. It was a pleasure to listen to him. I want you to have Rukia invite him again for lunch this Sunday. I can't wait to see what he has learnt and he will be very entertaining to have here."

"Grandfather, I don't think this is a very good idea. I mean the man lacks manners and the brutal way in which he expresses his ideas is anything but brilliant or funny."

"Byakuya, I wasn't asking for your opinion." Ginrei looked for a moment like the powerful man he once was.

"Very well, grandfather."

"Oh, and tell him to bring his boyfriend too. That man knows his finances." Byakuya's hand freezes for a moment on the small cup of tea as he finally dares to look at his grandfather but the old man seems oblivious to Byakuya's feelings.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, then. Now tell me, how was work today?"

Byakuya loses himself in a detailed story of finances and contracts and by the time he goes to bed, his mind is completely blank and he doesn't dream of orange locks. Not at all.

_A/N: Since I am non-native speaker of English, I apologize for my terrible grammar, horrible topic and bad punctuation. _


	2. Chapter 2: On the Other Side

**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_. If I owned it, the story would be a little different. _*__Wink*_

Chapter Two

_On the other side_

Ichigo gets out of the shower and throws some clothes on him. He doesn't care much about fashion, he will wear whatever feels comfortable and thanks to Ishida, he also gets to have some new clothes for free because his friend is an awesome designer like that. He takes a glimpse at himself in the mirror. He wears a green tee and some blue jeans and he wonders if he looks ok for the night. Sometimes, Urahara-san, the owner of the club in which he works most of the nights, tells him that he should dress better; he scowls too much when the customers try to get into his pants. So at least he should be giving them something to look at. Well, women are no trouble for him, because once they find out he's gay, they mostly go like _awwww_ and then they want to be their personal fag hags. Which makes Rukia promptly scowl if she's around. The midget can be quite possessive when she wants to be.

He passes his fingers through his hair and sincerely thinks for a moment that maybe he should just make it look more stylish, but he's a natural disaster at all that so he ignores his mop of hair and just gathers his things in his bag. His apartment isn't big. Basically it's just two rooms and a kitchen with one bathroom but it's his and loves it so much. Ukitake-san, the owner of the building, takes good care of them and every once in a while even throws a meal for them so he just considers himself really lucky. The rent is also cheap and if there's a maintenance problem, it's usually solved really quickly. He also gets to live with his friends, which is awesome.

He smiles seeing how Li Ren peaks at him from under the covers. Soft black eyes check him with silent smile in them. His lover takes out a hand and reaches for him as he slowly drags Ichigo back in the bed and kisses him softly. His lips are made for kissing. That's what Ichigo thinks at least. He passes his fingers through his soft hair while Li Ren almost purrs with pleasure.

"Do you have to go?" His lover mumbles quietly against his lips while a gentle hand strokes the muscles under his tee shirt with small reverent moves. Ichigo sometimes feels as if he is worshipped; his boyfriend always takes his time in discovering his body, as if there always something new to learn and that makes Ichigo feel loved. He briefly wonders if he makes Li Ren feel the same too.

"You know that I would gladly stay," Ichigo whispers gently in his ear, "but that means that you'll have to give all your money to me, support me and feed me."

"I won't mind." Li Ren mumbles again and this time he bites softly Ichigo's jaw, leaving no mark.

"That's what you say now, but wait when you do that for a couple of months." Ichigo smiles and gets up. "You have first shift tomorrow right?" Li Ren works as a waiter to a very important restaurant, very hip and trendy.

"Yeah, so I guess you'll have plenty of time to sleep and get ready for me." Li Ren smiles seductively and Ichigo's smile falters.

"I might have promised Rukia that I will help her feed the orphans tomorrow. You know how she gets sappy when this sort of thing comes to her way. She even bought them books with the goddamn Chappy thing so they could colour together. She's really sick sometimes." He grimaces thinking of her best friend's poor talent and drawing skills.

"So I guess I will see you to dinner only." Ren's smile falters but Ichigo doesn't notice.

"Yeah, how about we go out tomorrow?" Ichigo tries to make amends and Li Ren's eyes hold a little bit of hope.

"I would like that."

"Then I will call you tomorrow after Rukia releases her tight leash on me."

"Oh, poor baby." They kiss again and Ichigo leaves Ren sleep as he takes his bike to go to work.

He moved in the building a couple of years ago, when he barely finished school, when he didn't know where to go or what to do with himself. It was just a few months before Rukia and he did it with Chad's help. Ichigo smiles. In fact all his friends have been more than supportive back then. Keigo and Mizuiro helped him move some spare furniture that his parents lent him. Orihime and Ishida took care of him back then to make sure that he was eating and getting dressed correctly. It had been a hard time for him. Tatsuki used to say that she was reminded of the time of his darkest period. And then he met Rukia and everything changed again.

Rukia isn't like all the other friends. She listens him very carefully and she tends to see his weaknesses, even tries to correct them. The problem with him as she says it, it's the fact that he's good at too many things and he can't decide what he wants to do with his life. Rukia is his anchor and the first one to have found out that he is gay. She helped him come out to his family, although his father had been surprisingly comprehensive, his mother hugged the life of him and his sisters almost smacked him for being stupid enough to think that this might have changed something between them.

Rukia has just two major flaws: she can't draw for shit and her brother is a major asshole with an ego problem. That dipshit annoys Ichigo so much that sometimes he wants to start a fight with him just for the hell of it. Ichigo takes out his bike in the traffic and wonders briefly what it is that annoys him so much about the guy. Could it be the fact that the man is colder than an iceberg? Or his stiffness? Ichigo is sure that he wouldn't be able to be with such a man in his entire life.

Ichigo has always been a free spirit and, sometimes, even Li Ren doesn't understand that. Also Ichigo has his own burdens that he hides from his family because it feels like his duty. He knows that he has disappointed his father when he hasn't chosen to be a medic too. He also knows that it's not easy to have a son like him. In high school guys used to pick up fights with him because of the colour of his hair, but also because he was a friend with Chad who isn't exactly the friendliest guy ever. Well, not to them anyways. Not to mention that he is more than aware of his scowling. He still wonders why people have voted him as the most popular guy in high school and the one that has the best chances to succeed in what he is doing. Most of the times he feels like a loser.

He has learned for years how to play the piano, and then after he has been through a lot of dark times, he quit. He must have disappointed his mother back then too. He knows that she has always been the one to encourage his more artistic side, once his father failed to draw him to medicine. But Ichigo felt at the time that it was the best decision he could have come up with. But he remained indecisive. He studied for four years at the university veterinary medicine. He still works with animals and loves to be around them and yet he refuses to make a permanent thing out of it. Some of the people that don't know him say that he has commitment issues. Ichigo would tell them that commitment isn't an issue. Being through hell and resurfacing from it is.

Ichigo shakes his head and tries to concentrate as he is parking his bike next to the back door of the club in which he works. At the beginning he thought that he might not make it here because it is very difficult for him to take in big crowds but people have been more than supportive with him and he learnt how to handle many things.

"Yo, Zaraki! What's up?" He yells as soon as he enters when he sees the chief of the protection of the establishment. There are only a couple of men handling the security but for most clients that is more than enough. They wouldn't want to mess with a man that has such a crazy grin as fucking Zaraki Kenpachi. Besides the fact that Zaraki is huge as fucking mountain, he is also quite scary with his manic grin and his bangs that are wilder than Ichigo's.

"Yo, kid! Life is good. The usual. You?" Zaraki greets back as he pulls his hand away from the neck of another barista, called Nnoitra who will most likely be fired. No one messes with Zaraki.

"Nothing much. Is there a problem?" Ichigo asks quietly when Nnoitra disappears from the room.

"Nah, the fucking bastard tried to still from Urahara-san and I thought I should teach him a lesson before he finally goes." Zaraki gets out of the room just as a woman with an impressive chest gets in the room.

"He's fired?" Ichigo wonders because he doesn't care much.

"Fucking finally!" Rangiku, one of the other waitresses, exclaims as she gets in the room where they keep their things. "I was sick and tired to see him staring at my ass."

"Ran-chan, nobody fucking dares to look at your ass!" Gin, one of the other baristas, grins and says. Ichigo would swear that there's something between the two of them. But Gin and Rangiku have always denied anything going on and he hasn't much interest in their love life so he doesn't ask questions.

"They better not." Rangiku smiles back as mischievous as Gin and Ichigo feels suddenly that maybe he should defect the room like Kenpachi before something that he doesn't want to see will happen after all in front of his own very eyes. And yes, Rangiku is very sexy for a chick, but not that sexy.

"Who's working tonight? Besides us?" He asks quickly ready to get out there.

"There's just me, you and Soi-Fon behind the bar tonight." Gin answers without taking his eyes from Rangiku and Ichigo finds that a little creepy but he doesn't care.

"Got it." That means tonight he will have to work harder and try to deflect as many glasses of girlie drinks as possible.

_Urahara's Shop_ as the club is named is a very hip and cool place for the youngest and oldest to meet, especially when they have different sexual tastes. It's a complimentary club where both men and women feel as free as possible. This makes things for Ichigo a little bit difficult but nothing that he can't manage. Another cool thing about the club is the fact that people from all social strata can feel great here. There are businessmen with millions of dollars on their name and there are students with different specializations that take over the world at the moment. There are girls who haven't met a man in their lives and women that know men only too well. There are deep-closeted men who pretend not to watch Ichigo's every move or how his muscles move under the tee and there are men so out it's not even funny anymore.

Ichigo still remembers how freaked out was at the beginning by the freedom that was permitted in the club and the people that frequented it. But he got used to it, especially after he has seen more than once how his co-workers would try to help him in case something was upsetting him. Zaraki has saved his ass more than once from clients who didn't understand the word _no_ and his lieutenant, Ikaku has broken one's ribs for trying to grab Ichigo's ass. Rangiku always has something nice prepared for him to eat and Yoruichi explains everything that he doesn't know how to make. All in all he loves his coworkers and knows that he can call most of them friends. Even Rukia likes most of them and sometimes they hang out on weekends at Urahara's place where his wife, Yoruichi cooks wonderful meals and they eat like savages. Ichigo likes those weekends a lot.

But what he secretly likes the most about them is the fact that they don't judge him. They don't care that he is gay. Hell, half of them have suspicious tastes in genders anyways or they are also gay and that helps. He loves them because they have eased him in this choice of life enough for him to finally accept who he is. It has been hard for him to accept the fact that he was attracted by his gender and in high school there were only fumbled moves and stolen kisses in dark rooms. In university things have changed and thanks to his friends, he was finally able to have a steady boyfriend, who taught him a lot of what it means to be gay. But only with Li Ren he finally discovered the contentment to be with a person that is accepted by his family and friends.

Ichigo starts serving drinks while he discards the innuendoes by moving slowly his hips in the rhythm of the music. He doesn't realize how attractive he is in his obliviousness with his muscles hugged in all the right places by that blue t-shirt and those jeans that love his body. He just hums underneath his breath and sees nothing else, continuously oblivious to his attractiveness. There's smoke and loud music but Ichigo likes the way the rhythm thrums in his heart and pumps in his veins. He smiles at some of the familiar faces, nice clients who tip him but don't ask anything in return. The night is young and he feels a strange energy burning through his body. He slowly dances in the rhythm of the music and he feels like he could go on like this all night. His body shines in the semi-darkness of the club and his tee is definitely is more stuck to his body than usual. An old guy makes a lewd commentary but Zaraki is so fast next to him that sometimes Ichigo thinks that the chief of security has some sixth sense when it comes to things that hurt Ichigo.

"Hey, sexy, you look in a good mood tonight." Rangiku yells above the music making Ichigo blush even if the semi-darkness still protects him. He laughs a little breathless and he tries to deflect the attention from him. He artfully prepares the drinks for her clients.

"It just seems like a good night, isn't it?"

"If you say so." Rangiku shrugs as she sees a woman coming closer to Gin and whispering something in his ear. Ichigo looks at her beautiful face as she slowly crumbles and he hopes that the other man won't do anything. Gin doesn't disappoint him though. He smiles all of the sudden very politely at the woman, but both Rangiku and Ichigo know it's the cold smile that never reaches his eyes and she sighs happily.

"You should just fucking tell him." Ichigo says calmly as he arranges the drinks on her tray.

"Tell him what?" She looks at him a little startled, as she doesn't know what he's talking about. Ichigo smiles mischievously.

"That you love him and want to have his babies for all eternity."

"Kurosaki, sometimes I think you were dropped on your head as a child by your mama." She rolls her eyes. "I can't fucking tell him that, because then he would start hanging out with other women just to make sure that I don't get to be too serious with him and then before I know it, he will sleep around and our relationship will fucked up."

"Jesus, see? This is fucking why I love guys. Women are completely insane when it comes to relationships and stuff."

"Oh, just move your gay ass then and do your fucking job." Rangiku sticks her tongue at him and goes to serve her drinks. She is by far the only one of the girls, who is more tipped than all the others combined.

Ichigo shrugs. It's not his business in the end how the two of them see their thing going on, but he cares about both of them and he hopes that sooner or later they will stop being stupidly blind and go for each other. For real this time. The time always moves fast when he works in the club; he smiles and drinks and talks to people. There's Nel, the sexy stewardess that always leaves him big tips and argues with him about football. She usually leaves with a man by her side but Ichigo likes her very much because she's strong and she doesn't care about giving him shit. Just like Rukia somehow. Then there are Shunsui-san, a good friend of Ukitake-san, who likes to be surrounded by beautiful young women, drinking his sake and talk all night about what happened during his university years. He also had some interesting stories about the nice Ukitake-san and how he used to be before he got sick. There are all those people and his co-workers and he likes it here and he doesn't think that he is capable to throw away this job in the near future.

It's almost five in the morning when Ichigo is finally tired and thinks that he should be going home soon when Urahara-san approaches him.

"Hey, kid, how was it tonight?"

"Good, sir." He smiles a wicked smile that is their sign for making good money. Urahara laughs a little and then he furrows his brows.

"No problem, I hope."

"None that couldn't be taken care of." Ichigo feels a little warm inside for being cared for by so many people.

"Well, then, I have a favour to ask you. Help Youruichi bring some cases of whiskey and sake at home. I would send one of the guys but you know how they are and she said that she works better with you."

"Now, sir?" Ichigo asks because he likes Youruichi also. She's a very strong woman and she likes to help him with his voluntary work, so maybe he should make the same thing. She's also very funny and tells some really good jokes.

"Yeah, we have a party this weekend and if I wait to bring the booze at the end of the week, she's going to skin me alive and then fucking torture me more." Ichigo nods understandingly because if he's to be honest, he feels like Youruichi will be most definitely capable of that. "After you're done, I will ask Yumichika to take you home. He'll bring your bike tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes, sir. Thanks."

"Ok, then. Go. She's waiting for you."

Ichigo goes in the back, changes into a white tee and a black hoodie and goes in the back alley where the luxurious car is already parked and Yumichika and Youruichi talk while having a cigar. Yumichika is Ikaku's more effeminate lover and Youruichi loves him because he knows all there's to know about fashion. On top of that he's been working for them for a very long time. Even longer than Ikaku.

"Yo, kid, you ready to go?" Youruichi says as soon as she sees him and she drops the stub of the cigar while grinning widely at him.

"Heard from the boss you want to carry some booze at home. Do you think that's wise? What will your pompous neighbours will say?"

"Do I look like I care, kido? Let's go. I don't have all night."

In the car they banter friendly and Yumichika just rolls his eyes at them. They are known to get along very well. In fact sometimes Ichigo gets really surprised by how well he fits here. It's the only place where he thinks he's at home with himself and who he is.

Youruichi and Urahara live in an incredible high building, exclusively designed for the rich. From what he gathered from Soi Fon, Youruichi is old money, she's the heiress of one of the most important family in Karakura town; on the other hand, Urahara has always been a widely known entrepreneur, smart in investing and the club is just a small part of his business. The building is designed to show just about how much money these people have. Each floor contains just one apartment and the elevator stops with a special password. Everything is high tech and spacious. They have a doorman who apparently is trained by the Special Forces and acts out as security as well. It is said that Kaien Shiba, the owner of the best task force in town lives there too.

Ichigo doesn't like this kind of environment. He thinks that people should know their place in this world and have money to get by. If he had have money, he would start to make shelters for the youth with problems of integration and adaptation and don't spend them on stupid things like owning an apartment in a building where nobody knows their neighbours.

When Yumichika parks the car Ichigo feels a little sick. He forgot the fact that he would have to use the elevator; another reason why he hates the fucking high buildings. For crying out loud, wouldn't it be better for them to live in a house? Or a complex like his? Damn it. He ignores the sudden churn of his stomach and the trembling hands and picks up the cases. Between him and Yumichika, they manage to take most of them. Someone has to do a second trip and of course once they're up, it's clear that person is going to be him.

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he goes down and takes the second share of cases. There are three left and he barely sees where he walks. He gets in the elevator and he barely notices that he's not the only one getting in. Looks like there's another person in it coming from a late night in the town.

"Could you press 24 for me, please? Thank you" He mumbles as he barely holds the cases.

The stranger presses the desired number and Ichigo feels like he grabbed God by the leg. With any luck, he will be home before he knows it and maybe sneak in bed right next to Li Ren, sleep for a couple of hours holding him in his arms. Lured by such pleasant dreams, he almost doesn't notice that the elevator has stopped. His body freezes as a cold sweat breaks on his back. He carefully lowers the cases on the floor and looks a little panicked at the back of the stranger.

"What happened?"

"Apparently there's a small circuit that took a wrong command. If we wait patiently for five minutes, everything will be working just fine."

Ichigo swallows thickly. He knows the fucking voice and he feels like he just wants for that damn elevator to go down. Because he knows now that in the elevator, there's Byakuya Kuchiki and he just doesn't feel like facing him right now. Ok, so he has to wait for five damn minutes. It can't be that bad. I mean, what's five minutes for a guy that hates elevators and freaks out every time they think like they should be stopping between floors? Even in fancy buildings like this one.

Ok, it won't be that bad, he tells himself even as his hands start to tremble more and more and he is sweating hard. He feels like there's a claw taking over his chest, grabbing his bruised ribs and pressing them together. His breath becomes harsh and he feels like back then, when there was no air inside of him, when he was thinking that he was going to die. The claw grabs tighter at his heart this time and his breath comes in hitches. And Ichigo wants to die because he surely doesn't want to show to this dipshit how weak he is. But he can't help it, he can't control his traitorous body and he slowly lets his back lean on the artificial wall, lowering himself on the ground. He keeps his eyes closed and there's nausea inside his system. He doesn't want to feel like that but there's nothing he can do about it other than to cope until everything ends.

"What's the matter?" A soothing voice asks him just as a cold hand brushes his bangs from the forehead and down his scalp. He knows it's Byakuya's and he should at least open his eyes but he's afraid that the man will stop doing this. This calming movement through his hair that makes him want to purr like a cat.

"I don't like confined spaces, like elevators." He mumbles afraid that he might seem weak, that he just managed to humiliate himself in front of this man who doesn't care about anything and anyone. And he blames the conditions in which he is when the other man moves a little closer and he keeps his soothing hand and his nostrils get invaded by a strong musky scent, combined with a strange alluring cologne. Ichigo feels a painful need to get closer to the source of that scent and he lets his forehead slowly collapse at the juncture of the shoulder and the neck of the other man. And he suddenly feels sick for an entire different reason. He feels his stomach churn and his insides want to spill on the outside because there's no way he is feeling that. There's not way he _should_ be feeling this just because of a small movement like that.

Because all of the sudden, Ichigo has the strong immense relief that he is finally _home_.


	3. Chapter 3: An Orange Light

**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_, because if I were the author, these two would be together by now.

Chapter Three

_An Orange Light_

Byakuya passes his fingers through the orange locks, inhales the sweet scent of something different and thinks that this is it. This is how eternity and all the other sappy things in life should smell and feel like. The scorching burn of desire and want crashes over him with such strength that he feels the desire deep within his bones to get closer to the man in front of him. He kneels in front of Ichigo and keeps his hand in the soft hair while the other one enwraps the young man's waist and starts to draw smooth circles on his back. The young man sobs in relief and sags even more against him.

Ichigo's breath still comes in harsh pants and Byakuya doesn't know what to do because at the moment all he wants to do is have this man beneath him, marking him as his own, never let him go. He feels sick to his stomach to know that he will have to let him go sooner or later and that he will have to know that he belongs to another man, and not to him. He wonders how is this even possible. They met for some time now and each time there was nothing holding them together, not even a thread, no matter how small and thin it might have been. Their only common ground was their concern for Rukia but other than that, there wasn't anything between the two of them.

"You have to calm down," he manages to croak and his voice is shattered, it's not confident at all, "and everything will be fine."

"You don't understand," says the young man as he burrows his forehead in his neck even more. "It's more than this. It's like back then."

Byakuya feels his hand slightly stutter before resuming the movement. He wonders what Ichigo refers to. He doesn't want to think that the young man in his arms has ever been broken, that somebody dared to hurt him. He wants to think of Ichigo as a happy and content person and again it horrifies him. This avalanche of feelings that he never had before, this desire to hold him closer, so much closer, until the lines between the two of them blurs to such an extent that they won't know who they were in the first place. Byakuya had men and women, he had an extensive experience and yet this boy, this barely man makes him feel weak.

All of the sudden, the elevator jerks off to life again and Byakuya feels like dying a little inside. Almost instantly the young man tenses again and one of his hands unwillingly catches Byakuya's hips and squeezes. The blunt nails dig in his expensive trousers but all he can feel is the heat. Then the young man slowly gets his wits together and before he knows it, Byakuya feels bereft of his presence, naked and exposed without a purpose. Ichigo doesn't look at him, probably embarrassed by the weakness that he has just shown and he wants to say something, anything to keep the things smooth between the two of them. He turns his back at the young man to ignore the way that hoodie clings in all the right places, the way those jeans make the young man so edible.

The elevator stops at 24 and the young man punches the code before he picks the cases just as the elevator's doors open. He avoids looking at Byakuya but just as he steps out of the elevator and the doors are about to close, he whispers "thank you" leaving Byakuya confused and open like a raw wound.

The older man tightens his fist as if to still keep the silken sensation of those orange locks and tries to concentrate until he arrives at his apartment. People don't say for nothing that he is heartless like an iceberg. He can always pull himself together. Even under the great weighs of the world, even when there are the most horrible news being pulled out of nowhere, he can still be the same strong man. He can keep his head. This is nothing that can't be worked out. He doesn't care about the young man. It was just a strange sensation of the night, arriving so late at night. The sensation will disappear later in the day and he will feel foolish enough. There's no way that the young man might be different from all the others.

As soon as he gets in the apartment, he goes to the cabinet and pours himself a drink. It's too early in the morning and he has to leave for the office in about an hour but he feels like he can't go on without the drink. He takes it in one swing and prepares for the second. He takes a second sip and then suddenly everything is too much and just throws the glass that smashes across the wall. He slowly inhales and feels the nice burn of air inside of him and he thinks he must have calmed down because his heart doesn't pound the way it did before; there's no need to get so pathetically desperate after a kid anyways. What's the point in making all the fuss anyways? The kid seemed clearly in distress remembering something from his past. He probably has claustrophobia and he was just having a panic attack. That was all. Now he can stop venting about this. He helped the poor kid and they will be back to the same normal routine between the two of them: banter over stupid things, he will be disapproval of Ichigo's incapability of being respectful and Ichigo will consider him a stuck up son of a bitch again.

It's nothing. He inhales again. It's _really_ nothing. Those orange locks weren't so special, though his hand keeps remembering the tingling sensation of them inside it; it remembers how soft they felt and how wonderful. And his nose keeps remembering that sweet wild scent that made him mad with desire. It's all crazy and he's tired for he hasn't slept in about 48 hours so he decides to do that and not thinking about a brat that can't keep his mouth shut and always has to be disrespectful and roll his eyes at whatever Byakuya says. It always works for him: sleeping his problems away even if he has to be up a little later than usual.

The following days pass in a blur. There's a crisis at a construction site and there's a misunderstanding with a big company over their long projected new building and it's taking all Byakuya's energy, so he doesn't have time to over analyze things because he has too much trouble in real life anyways. He doesn't think of orange locks and melting chocolate eyes and wild scent. And if he dreams about them, there's no one to tell anyways so he figures it must be a good thing. He clearly forgets about everything until Sunday morning when his sister calls him to remind him about the lunch that he's supposed to be having at his grandpa's house and all of the sudden Byakuya panics. Now he isn't ready to meet the damn brat again but his grandpa won't forget easily such an affront. Damn it. The kid will come with his stupid lover and he will share his stupid gay love with those stupid lovely gestures and Byakuya doesn't know Ichigo's lover personally but he fucking hates him already. Which isn't exactly a mature thing to do when you're supposed to be exactly _that_. Mature.

This is all getting a little ridiculous so Byakuya huffs and puffs and ends up dressing casually set not to stay long at his grandpa and cutting his visit short. He kind of concentrates in the car to make sure that he will do his best to ignore anything related to that orange brat when Renji starts talking and makes things difficult.

"I heard that Ichigo comes to lunch today."

"Who told you that?" He asks in a blank voice. He's getting really good at this.

"I talked to the phone yesterday with Rukia."

"Since when are you familiar with my sister's neighbours?" He says again carefully. Renji shrugs and that gesture always annoyed Byakuya.

"Rukia invited me to a couple of parties that the mad couple had along this year."

"The mad couple?"

"Orihime and Ishida." Renji shudders. "Seriously the crap that woman can cook is out of horror movies. And Ishida actually encourages her sick habit. I'm talking about food that even if you were starving, you wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole."

"I see." Byakuya notes duly because he has never been the type to make stupid minimalistic conversations with people. "I didn't know you were friends with my sister." He adds after a while in a not so friendly tone that makes Renji blush.

"Relax. It's not like I don't know she's way out of my league anyways. We are just friends."

"Well, you'd better keep it that way." He thinks it's a friendly warning but he sees the way Renji's shoulders tense and he thinks about how much the Kuchikis are for the formal status of the ones that they will have to marry. At least him, if not his sister too. His driver and personal assistant is really annoying, but even Byakuya can see that Renji is a good man. Had he been from a different social stratum, he wouldn't think twice before offering his sister's hand. But as things are in reality there's one thing that can make from see Renji with a broken heart and that is warning him about the consequences of such an affair. He is heartless but these things must be done. Both him and Rukia will never marry because of love. They are bound to keep tradition in place and even if he is currently whoring himself around, while his sister's choosing to live away from what rich means, that doesn't erase the fact that after all they are Kuchiki and they have a duty to perform.

Renji doesn't continue his thoughts, although he has made Byakuya a little curious about why he has brought everything up. But the tensed line of Renji's shoulders tells him that he shouldn't be asking that anyways.

When he arrives at the mansion he discovers that he is the last one to arrive as his sister and Ichigo are already there. Byakuya looks a little startled because he doesn't see Ichigo's boyfriend and he wonders briefly if he will be coming later. His sister is wearing a nice purple dress with a black bolero on top while Ichigo wears a blue shirt and some clean black jeans. Hm, so the brat can dress himself better sometimes.

"Ah, Byakuya, there you are." His grandpa exclaims and Byakuya notices how Ichigo's shoulders tense at the sight of him. "I thought you weren't coming anymore."

"I apologize. My conference with Thailand kept me more than I envisioned."

"Never mind, never mind. It's good to have you here." His grandpa has a suspicious smile on his face and he bows slowly in front of him thinking why the old man seems so sneaky this afternoon.

"Thank you. Hello, Rukia." He kisses her gently on the cheek and she flushes contently at him. It's nice to get such a reaction from her. "Hello, Kurosaki-san."

"Hello, Byakuya." The young man's voice seems clipped and seriously if he weren't a 30-year-old man, he would probably roll his eyes at the blatant lack of respect. But since he is the better man, he doesn't say anything and merely sits in the armchair opposite the couch where Ichigo and Rukia stay.

"Well, Ichigo was just about to tell me why he hasn't brought his lovely boyfriend," his grandpa says as the young man actually winces and Byakuya feels a little bad for him. Just a little. "I actually had a nice discussion with him about finances the last time he came and I was hoping to see him today as well." Ginrei looks like he just surrounded his pray and again Byakuya wonders what the old man is planning.

"Li Ren and I have broken up." Ichigo says quietly while Rukia puts a reassuring hand over Ichigo's thigh. There are two very different reactions in Byakuya in that particular moment. On the one hand sudden and very _strange_ relief the fact that Ichigo is no longer with any man; and the second is a disturbing sense of possession, as he hates, he absolutely _loathes_ that his sister's hand rests where it rests. He wants to yank it away and put his hand and wait a minute, where did this thought come from?

"I am sorry to hear this." His grandpa seems really sad for it and it hits Byakuya how much the old man actually likes Ichigo. He wonders if he would be so kind towards his own grandson, should he ever confess a love for men and not planning on having children. Like never. "I hope that you are well and that this lunch hasn't been an inconvenience for you."

"Of course not, Gin-ogi-san." Well, that's new. Byakuya almost chocks on the tea he was served with, but his grandpa seems rather thrilled to have such a nickname so he doesn't say anything. It highly seems fair, when he's never disrespecting his grandpa with such nicknames. But secretly he kind of likes Ichigo's warm voice when he isn't addressing Byakuya. "I am very happy and honoured that you invited me here today."

"Thank you, young man. It's definitely a pleasure to have you here as well. An old man needs company and you are good company, Kurosaki Ichigo." His grandpa smiles wickedly when he sees the young man flushing in embarrassment at being so obviously praised. "So tell me how the work at the animal shelter goes."

Byakuya is startled. Again. This is definitely a good thing to be so often surprised by the young man. He listens with a half an ear about the young man's endeavours there while being secretly thrilled at seeing Ichigo so animated and so happy to talk about something that he obviously likes. It's something amazing enough to see those wonderful chocolate eyes going alive with passion and Byakuya feels the stab of envy going strong within his heart because most of the time he doesn't do what he wants to anymore.

When the lunch is served, Byakuya is surprised to see that his grandpa has chosen the cozy dining–room with its windows towards the large garden. It's not an imposing room and it's meant for friends and family. Even when Rukia or Byakuya would bring some friends over dinner or lunch, they were always served in the formal dining room. What makes this lunch so special and what makes Ichigo so special in his grandfather's eyes? He questions the old man's motivations, therefore he doesn't say much during lunch but for once the other guests make conversation. Rukia and Ichigo banter like an old married couple and he's a little jealous of that because he knows he doesn't have any type of intimacy with anyone. There's Renji who knows a lot about him after spending so much time together but other than him, there's no one.

After lunch, they drink more tea in the garden as the lovely sun begins to slowly descend in the late afternoon. Byakuya excuses himself soon after the lunch is over and soon goes home as well to finish some papers as the night finally descends on Karakura town. The strangeness of the lunch made him feel awkward and the muscles felt strained under the expensive shirt that he was wearing. He is feeling strung, as he's about to commit a stupid mistake. He knows that there's still much work to be done but, after almost a week of fantasizing about a boy that today presented himself at his grandpa's house like nothing happened between the two of them, he feels like he needs some attention. A special kind of attention.

"We're going out!" He says to Renji as soon as his personal assistant picks up and hangs up really quickly. He dresses himself in some black slacks and a blue shirt, which screams money, but without being incredibly ostentatious. He doesn't let his black jet hair cover his shoulders anymore as he keeps it in a tail and he's ready to go as soon as Renji phones him on the interphone.

If Renji is surprised by his late departure, he doesn't say anything. Byakuya knows that it's reckless enough as tomorrow is Monday and there will be a lot of paper work at the office. But for now he feels like his body requires relieving some of the tension accumulated in the passing week. It's hard enough for him to concentrate on mundane affairs when he feels like that and Renji knows best not to ask any questions. In the car though Byakuya feels like he shouldn't be going alone so he calls the only person who's just as cold as he is but with a taste for beautiful women.

"Hello, Toushiro. How are you?"

"Byakuya? Hello, good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I was heading out and thought you would like to accompany me."

"Sure." There's a small hesitation in his friend's voice and Byakuya knows that this is not usual for him but the man at the other end of the phone doesn't say anything about it and continues: "Do you have a place in mind?"

"No, not exactly. I was kind of hoping you'd come with a helpful suggestion."

"Ok then. I will ask just this." Toushiro's voice gets a little rougher around the edges when he asks next. "Why are we going out?"

"To relieve some tension." Byakuya's prompt answer seems satisfying enough for the young man.

"Ok, then let's try the club Urahara's Shop."

"It sounds a little ….. plebeian."

"Trust me, it's not. It actually has quite a clientele. I think we should check it out. It's definitely good for our purposes tonight."

"It sounds familiar. I wonder why. I hope not because people there are too kin to have fun."

"It's not. I assure you."

"Should we come and pick you up?"

"No, thank you. Hyorinmaru will bring me."

"Very well then. I will see you there."

"Ok, talk to you later."

Byakuya knows that he has to trust his friend when it comes to things like this so he doesn't hesitate to get out of the car in front of the newly discovered club. At the entrance there's a tall man with black spikes and a huge assed grin on his face as if he's crazy enough to throw punches around. But Byakuya knows that these sorts of people are usually highly lucrative for the domain in which they work. Next to the guy there's a smaller one, bald as a baby's bottom and he checks a list while tells others to wait. There are a lot of people outside waiting to get in and Byakuya wonders briefly if he has to have an invitation fort his sort of club.

When he gets out of his expensive car, he finally draws attention over him. He knows that everything about him screams money and he wonders briefly if this will be enough to get in.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, welcome." The baldy says and Byakuya feels a little startled but there's nothing showing on his face. "Hitsugaya-san is already expecting you in the VIP seats. One of our lovely ladies will take you there."

"Thank you." He nods a little politely and enters as he is slowly taken to Toushiro. The club is more than a little crowded but Byakuya knows the minute he walks in why he has been taken to this place by his friend. Inside there are people of all ages and he even recognizes business partners with wives and children at home. It feels like the perfect place to wind down especially after a hard week like his and he pays attention even more.

The club is huge and around hard dark marbled columns falls soft dark red material, enwrapping around them with an almost insidious manner. The club has two levels: the first one contains the bar and most of the crowd while level one contains the VIP tables where apparently Toushiro expects him. The music is loud and there's smoke, laugh, shouts and screams, and he feels a little dizzy as if his brain receives too much information all of the sudden. But his lovely companion takes care of him and takes him upstairs where Toushiro expects him already.

"Good to see you." He says in his rough voice and then he finally places his order while waiting for Byakuya to decide. It's an easy decision to make and as he waits for his drink he takes a look around, now that he finally has the view. The bar is huge, built like a square and in the middle there are shelves upon shelves of drinks. There aren't many baristas, just four: two men and two women and they seem more than fit to serve the hoards of people that clash over at their bar, not to mention the orders that are placed by the other people.

"It's ok, right?" Toushiro asks after a while somehow concerned that he might have taken the wrong decision.

"It's more than." He replies shortly and then starts a conversation about the final financial difficulties that a renowned company has had in the recent months. Toushiro's brain was cut to be all about finances and he is one of the most sought after financial counselor in Japan. He likes to be free-lancer so that he can take as many companies as he can and then kick back and take three months vacation if he feels like it. They have been college roommates and they bonded over the seriousness with which they treated life in general. They also have similar backgrounds as their grandparents raised them both. Toushiro's parents died in a plane crash so his grandmother took care of him since he was four.

They are so engrossed in their serious discussion that they don't see the hungry looks that people have started to throw in their direction. Every once in a while they would order another drink and then Byakuya would cast a glance hard enough to know that if he chooses so, he will have someone to take back home when the night ends. Preferably someone with hard muscles. He sees that a young man with a strange hair colour smiles in his direction. He's near the bar, down stairs and Byakuya all of the sudden feels as if the hunter in him woke up. The guy is about his age and Byakuya thinks there's nothing that a quick fuck in the bathroom can't solve so he gets up and sways a little.

"Ah, I see." Toushiro smirks at him all knowing. It's the same game they played in college as well. He knows that Byakuya is bisexual and has never had problems with that, although he is straight.

"Talk to you later."

"Sure." Toushiro smirks at him but Byakuya just leaves, thinking if he should just say what he wants without making any stupid conversation with the man downstairs. He's almost there when all of the sudden there's a brick wall crashing into him and he feels like his air is momentarily knocked out of him.

"Watch where you're going, brute." He mumbles annoyed in his asshole voice and the man tenses. He has blue hair with a strong jaw and looks like he wouldn't like anything else than to crash Byakuya into a wall and fucking beat him to death.

"Who do you fucking call a "brute", asshole?" The man comes dangerously in his breathing space and Byakuya tenses because firstly he doesn't want to make a scene and secondly there are more important things in life than having a fight with a damn stupid stranger in a club. But he's also pissed off because his prey has just left him there and he wasn't going to get fucked. Right now he really wants that fight.

"I think that's more than obvious, genius."

"Are you calling me stupid now?" And the stranger's cat-like eyes get thinner by the second. There's a vein popping around his temple and all can Byakuya think about is how bothersome this is.

"No, I'm just playing with you." His voice is cold and in the loud music he thinks that maybe the stranger hasn't heard him, but his eyes burn with sudden anger and Byakuya thinks that maybe a fight is all he needs.

"How about we fix things by taking a walk outside?"

"It's my pleasure to teach you some manners."

"Boy, you really want to get you ass kicked."

"The only person that will have his ass kicked will be you, if you don't fucking cut it, Grimm." The voice startles them so much that they both take one step back and actually flinch. There's a predatory new gleam in the eyes of the stranger called Grimm but somehow Byakuya understands it perfectly because there he is, Ichigo, in all his glory looking like he might murder the both of them. He wears his well-worn blue jeans and the required white t-shirt, which makes him so fucking edible that all around him people look like there are about to worship at his goddamn temple if he only lets them.

"Since when do you take sides to pompous assholes, Ichi?"

"I don't take sides, you moron, and I told you not to call me Ichi." The brown eyes are fascinating when they are lit in anger and Byakuya sort of wants something totally different than what he wanted five minutes ago.

"I just want to teach this bastard a lesson, Ichi. Is it too much to ask?" Grimm almost pouts but he sees the feral tension in him and thinks that Ichigo should take care of himself with this man around.

"Well, I might ask Kenpachi to teach you a fucking lesson. Starting with you not calling me Ichi."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, there's no need for you to defend me." Byakuya surprises the both of them. "I can take care of myself perfectly. There's no need for your intervention."

Ichigo is for a moment too astonished to think of something but then he scowls even more. Byakuya should have known better.

"Who the fuck asked for your opinion?" he snaps. "We are getting out of here. And you'd better stay away, Grimm, or I'm sure that Kenpachi would love to hear from you. Let's go, Geronimo." Byakuya tenses at the sudden nickname but he knows it's neither the place nor the time to make an observation. He will personally make sure that Ichigo will be this familiar with him just this once.

"It's not over, Ichi." Grimm actually growls and Byakuya believes him, but the kid seems unconcerned.

"It's never over with you, Grimm." Ichigo smirks as the blue haired guy finally goes away and then turns to Byakuya. "Come on."

Byakuya doesn't know why but he feels like he should just do it. So without analyzing too much, he follows the orange light in the sea of hot bodies and loud noise.

_A/N: I know that it may seem like I got rid of Li Ren too easily, but trust me on this. Things will definitely be explained. Thank you so much for the kind words to my reviewers. They definitely encouraged me. XD And a big thank you to those that favourited/ alerted this story and to those of you who are out there and read it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As always a big apology for the mistakes that might be in it. _


	4. Chapter 4: This Is Silly

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I wasn't Kubo Tite and _Bleach_ didn't belong to me. Damn it.

Chapter Four

_This is silly_

This is so stupid on so many levels it's not even funny. Why does he have to take Byakuya's side? For crying out loud the man is a jerk. Granted he can be polite at times but most of the time he just pisses the hell out of him.

"Gin, I'm taking five!" He screams over the music and his fellow barista just nods in agreement. Most of the times Ichigo doesn't take a break so perhaps this is why Gin is so eager to give him one. He doesn't look back to see if Kuchiki Byakuya is following him and frankly he doesn't care much. He had one hellish week and he just wants to scream at the moon or just pray that it finishes and finally tomorrow will be another day.

When the crisp air of the night hits him, he regrets instantly having to deal with the asshole. It's too damn cold and he wants to go back almost right away, but that night, when they had been alone in that hellish mechanism and the nobleman has been so gentle and soothed Ichigo, well, it still stuck in his mind. And when he saw Grimmjaw being the usual asshole that he is, he couldn't think anything other than trying to take care of Byakuya. Not that the guy screamed help or something, in fact he looks more than capable to take care of Grimm and other friends of the asshole as well.

Ichigo looks behind him and he is a little startled to see that Byakuya is actually following him. The startling grey eyes look at him with a blank expression and Ichigo thinks that this is about he only expression that the rich guy has. There's nothing to surprise him, nothing to soften the rough edges, and that makes Ichigo somehow sad because he knows that this isn't living. Pretending is such a killing sport of life.

"Where are we going?" The older man asks making Ichigo concentrate to his current situation.

"The park. I think I need some fresh air."

The man's eyes widen a little bit but that's about the only sign of surprise. They fall in the same step as they reach the nice park that is just one block away. In the middle of the day it is full of children and their mothers, of young people that discuss high school problems or just life in general, of old people that need a fresh breath of air. At night though it is quiet. Here and there it is a nice lovely couple but other than that it's peaceful and Ichigo likes it better like that. He feels a little cold and he wonders if Byakuya thinks that he's insane dragging him at that hour in a seemingly isolated place but the older man doesn't complain and Ichigo thinks that he wouldn't care anyways.

"I have to thank you." He says after a while in a soft voice and the grey eyes finally startle a little bit. Ichigo flushes adorably but continues embarrassed. "For that night…in the elevator. I have claustrophobia and it's really difficult for me to keep my cool in small places. Anyways… thanks." He mumbles looking at the night's lights.

The peace settles again. It's quiet now and there's nothing awkward about it. He feels a little stupid. It's like the guys doesn't even care so much about why Ichigo is thanking him. In fact maybe he wants to punch him for calling him names and being rude the last time they talked. Not the one in the elevator. That was… special. Ichigo side glances to check on possible punches but instead he meets a tranquil Byakuya who actually seems to enjoy the walk with Ichigo. Well, that's a new one. His jet black hair is caught in a ponytail and Ichigo doesn't remember to see the older man so relaxed. A few stray strands fall around his face making him look pleasantly relaxed and that's good for Ichigo. The older man looks a little older than his age. Rukia told him a lot of information about what he does and how he lives because maybe just maybe his best friend has a case of hero worship with her nii-sama but that's just Ichigo thinking too much maybe.

"You have nothing to thank me for." The cool voice startles him as he looks at the raven-haired man and grey orbs stare right back. "Now Kurosaki Ichigo, tell me why you have brought me here."

"Seriously, you love saying my entire name a little too much." Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Look, don't get me wrong, I didn't particularly want to interfere between you and Grimm, but that guy is an asshole and he will fight dirty, probably bringing his loyal lap dogs too. There was no point for you to fight him so I thought you'd better cool it off here."

"Me? Cool it off?"

"Well, I know it's redundant," Ichigo mumbles, "but trust me, it's better this way."

"And you're not afraid of this Grimm and what he might do together with his lap dogs to you?" There's actual sincerity in his words so Ichigo sighs and slumps his shoulders. He knows that Grimm is bad news and the guy has made his interest for Ichigo more than a little obvious, but he can take care of himself. He always has.

"Nah, the blue bastard knows that my friends are worse than his friends." Ichigo grins and Byakuya seems that he is actually entertained by an entire different idea.

"He seems…. keen on knowing you better." Byakuya adds after a while and Ichigo can't stop himself from having a good laugh out of it.

"God, stop using euphemisms! They sound so out of date." Ichigo frowns. "I know he wants to fuck me; he has stated his intentions a long time ago. But I always managed to keep him afar."

"You don't seem phased by the whole thing."

"Trust me, work in this place just a month and you start to get unphased by most of the things around you."

"Yes, it did seem a little libertine."

"Well, Urahara-san likes to keep this club open for everyone to feel just the way they would like in their real life as well." Ichigo crossed his hands at the back of his neck. "Even in today's society which allows so many things, there are still enough people who think that they should live heir lives by how other people tell them to."

Byakuya looks at him with a certain wonder in his eyes and Ichigo thinks he should look somewhere else. He doesn't like the strange flutter in his stomach. The wound is too deep and it still hurts.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" Suddenly Byakuya blurts out and Ichigo is utterly shocked because he feels that the man in front of him is far from being curious. Even Byakuya seems shocked by the magnitude of his words, so much in fact he adds really quickly. "You don't have to answer. In fact don't answer at all."

"It's ok." Ichigo mutters softly because somehow he doesn't have it in him to get angry at the moment on such a breach of his intimacy. Ichigo is a pretty sociable person when he wants to be but he has always kept some of the thing only for him. "We broke up this week. Nothing major." The rawness of his voice states otherwise but Byakuya doesn't call him on his lies. "People break up all the time. Why should I be different?"

Byakuya softly nods because he doesn't have the courage to admit that he wants to blurt something completely different and Ichigo thinks again that this is one of the strangest nights in his entire life. He never imagined himself taking a walk with Rukia's older brother taking into consideration how much they antagonize; yet here he is, walking with Byakuya next to him and having the feeling that everything is more than natural. That this is how things should be. The older man's scent reaches Ichigo's nose and the young man can't stop himself from remembering how kind and gentle the older man was that night in the elevator.

"Do you live there?" Ichigo asks without any sequitur.

"Yes, I have been for two years now." Byakuya answers without a blink and it's strange that they understand each other so well, without explanations, as if their own natures are inclined to complete each other naturally. "I thought that it was time to get a place of my own."

"Rukia told me that you lived with your grandpa until two years ago when she moved too."

"Yes, as you know we have been raised by our grandparents since our parents' death."

"It must have been hard for you losing them both all of the sudden."

"Yes, for Rukia even more than for me. I was already grown when that happened but she was still little. She doesn't have many memories of them and it hit her pretty hard. I think you might have noticed that she takes care of a lot of her friends to obsessive extents. She has been a caring person before the accident but after the accident she got even worse. There was a time when she thought that she would lose grandpa and me if she wouldn't be with us so she used to follow us everywhere. She would cry if she was left alone and there was always more crying when we would arrive. It took her a lot of time to heal, a lot of time to make amends with the death of our parents."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Ichigo whispers somehow lost in the tranquil atmosphere that settled between him and the older man. Grey orbs look back at him with a softer side and they aren't cold as steel anymore.

"She talks about you a lot, you know?" Byakuya whispers back as if he would destroy something that exists only in that particular moment. "Every since she met you, she talks about you constantly and admires you, always praises you. For a time I thought that she was in love you, but it's not that. I believe that in you she might have found the brother that she never had."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo scowls. "She loves you very much. It's always nii-sama that, nii-sama this. It's really annoying. She really admires you."

"Yes, but that's not the same." Byakuya shakes a little his head and the strands of hair touch his face in a gentle manner, so much so that for a moment Ichigo wants to pass his fingers through the older man's hair just like the man did for him in the elevator. "The difference between us as age is a big one and I haven't always been there for her. Taken away by business, I have always neglected her for it is my duty to be the proud heir of Kuchikis and take the load from her shoulders at least for a while."

"You're telling me that one day she will have to come back to the manor and be someone else?" Ichigo's appalled that something like this might happened to his friend.

"Yes, for she is too a Kuchiki. So far I have managed to keep the business of my clan away from her but there will come a time when she will have to face her responsibilities as a Kuchiki and I fear the effect of that on my sister."

"All this time you have protected your sister." Ichigo whispers in awe, and it's not quite a question. The older man looks surprised at him and Ichigo sort of likes how he can make those eyes feel human again, how he can put in them raw emotions. What's stranger is the fact that he feels like he understands perfectly the position of the man in front of him.

"You see me far too noble." Byakuya smirks at him with his walls risen up again but this time he doesn't fool Ichigo.

"I just wonder one thing." Ichigo suddenly decides the new road that he should walk on. This is too strange even for him and yet he can't let go of the opportunity to set some records straight.

"What is that?"

"If you have taken care of your sister for so long, who has taken care of you?" The question is whispered so softly as if Byakuya is a spooked animal that needs to be reassured. The grey eyes suddenly shine with anger and something else completely different from what Ichigo expects: raw panic.

Ichigo is so taken in the moment that he doesn't notice the way the older man enters in his breathing space, holding him still with his piercing eyes trying to dig a hole in Ichigo's heart and soul.

"Watch it, kid. You know nothing about me, and all of the sudden you take too much liberties with me. Just because I allowed you the liberty to know some details about the past of my sister, it doesn't mean that you have any clue as to what or who I am. A kid like you should just go back and play nicely with the other kids." The voice is icy, and the stance is of a man that seems attacked. For a moment Ichigo wants to just let the older man have his piece of mind, but then he thinks better.

"What you say is true, Kuchiki Byakuya." He takes a step back and his cold voice shakes the older man for he looks a little bit surprised. "I merely wanted to be nice with you."

"I never asked you that." The man replies maddening and cold.

"Yes, I see the mistake now. Assuming that Kuchiki Byakuya has a soul is too much even for me." Ichigo allows himself for five seconds for the words to sink in the older man and when it happens, the effect is almost devastating. Ichigo wonders briefly if the man is aware that sometimes he is like an opened book. "But I will believe that you have a soul even, if you're trying to constantly make me change my mind." The older man looks astonished at Ichigo who smirks in victory. "You don't know me either, Byakuya, so don't presume things about me. I may be a kid, true, indecisive at best, but immature never."

"You are too cocky for your own good, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya says as they begin to walk again towards the exit of the park.

"True, and I had my ass handed back to me more than once. But hey, at least I take a chance, which is something that you don't seem the type to do."

"I am taking a chance by walking with you right now." Byakuya says warily and Ichigo smiles.

"And how come that's a chance?"

"Well, I have been tempted more than once to punch you, yet I have restrained myself."

"Are you trying to make a joke? Seriously, is that an attempt to be cynic?" Ichigo mocks him merciless. "God, you do need to fucking loosen up."

"Loosen up by fucking? Interesting. Are you proposing something to me, Kurosaki Ichigo?" The older man obviously teases him but Ichigo can't help himself become a shade redder than usual. He doesn't know how adorable. He's too much fixed on the fact that even his ears got redder than usual.

"Of course not! Jesus. I'm just saying you have a stick shoved up so far up your ass I'm not even sure if loosen up for you is a possibility."

"You keep bringing the subject of my ass into discussion. Don't you think this is a little suspicious, Kurosaki?"

"Gah, I can't talk with you. You're driving me insane." Ichigo passes his fingers through his hair and tugs a little bit, just as they are about to get out of the park. He stops and faces the older man. "Look all I am saying is-" The young man stops abruptly as the older man watches in fascination those orange locks of his. Ichigo takes his hands away and Byakuya does the most surprising thing of all: he slowly reaches and soon he has his long elegant fingers through Ichigo's orange locks. For a moment not one of them dares to breathe. Ichigo is afraid that even a hint of air might make the older man take his hand back and he certainly doesn't want that. Those fingers pass once, twice through his hair, slowly massaging his scalp. Ichigo feels as if he might purr like a cat but he doesn't want to analyze the feelings that creep slowly but surely into his heart and mind. He just wants this moment.

Byakuya is a little taller than him, not by much but in that moment it matters more than anything. Those fingers curl a little around his nape and tug Ichigo a little closer to the older man. His nostrils suddenly get invaded with the scent of Byakuya mixed with smoke and cologne and he smells so good and so alluring that Ichigo can't help himself from getting a little closer to the older man. His heart is beating so fast that his ears are ringing because of it. His hands feel suddenly clammy and his breath is no longer even. But those fingers keep caressing, keep holding him until his forehead rests on the shoulder of the older man, until his nose is buried in his shirt and his hands automatically grab his waist. Byakuya puts his other hand on his small back and Ichigo swallows hard. Nothing, absolutely nothing could harm him right now. He has never felt so safe, he has never felt so protected and cherished.

His hands grab Byakuya's shirt as if he is his anchor and it's weird but Ichigo feels that Byakuya needs this too. That Ichigo is for him an anchor too, a safe ground and he lets the moment continue because he is too dizzy to form words anyways. Byakuya's breath caresses his neck and Ichigo freezes as he feels a small kiss on his heated skin. It's a mere contact between Byakuya's lips and his skin but it's enough to set every small nerve on fire. The older man freezes for a moment and Ichigo hears his heart almost breaking. He doesn't want to have this moment ended. But then Byakuya enwraps him with both hands and he breathes in Ichigo's hair as if he is sniffing him, as if he tries to know all the essences of what basically makes Ichigo's scent. And Ichigo lets him because this is where he is sure to belong too.

He doesn't know how much time they spend like this, how much time passes but after a while, as if they communicate telepathically, they detangle themselves and clear their throats. Ichigo is blushing furiously and Byakuya doesn't look at him but he knows he doesn't have to press this matter, that he doesn't need to have it explained because sooner or later he will have what he needs.

They walk slowly towards Byakuya's car silently but it's not an uncomfortable silence; it's more like they search in their hearts an explanation of what has happened between the two of them. When they reach Byakuya's car, they both look again at each other.

"So," Ichigo clears his throat, not knowing what to say precisely, "I hope that-"

"Would you be able to help me loosen up, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya interrupts him and Ichigo is surprised to see how much human Byakuya looks right now.

"What do you mean?"

"You mentioned that I need to loosen up. Could you provide me with the necessary circumstances to do as such?"

Ichigo is shell-shocked because even in his wildest dreams he would have never even think of being asked such a thing by Byakuya Kuchiki, the steel man, who apparently has a thing for his hair. He would probably laugh if he weren't so shocked.

"Yeah, I think I could do that." Ichigo answers somehow in a daze. "But I really don't know why you need _me_ particularly."

"Well, you're the man with the ideas, so it's only rightful to be asking for your help." Byakuya actually dares to smirk and Ichigo has the feeling that he might be regretting this.

"Ok, bring it, old man." Ichigo grins wider when he sees Byakuya's scowl.

"Sometimes I wonder if you were raised by a bunch of barbarians."

"Hm, well, my father could definitely be considered one." Ichigo shrugs. "See you soon then, Byakuya."

"Very well, Kurosaki."

"It's Ichigo."

"Pardon me?"

"If I help you out, from now on I am definitely Ichigo and not Kurosaki. Got it, Byakuya?" Ichigo mock-growls and the older man smiles a little. Well, it's more like a twitch of lips but Ichigo will take what he can.

"Got it,… Ichigo."

The young man smiles and turns to enter in the club, without looking back but he feels the grey eyes still watching him. He bets that Byakuya will somehow follow through what just happened this night. And for the first time in his life Ichigo isn't afraid of the ride because as he finally enters in the club, those eyes keep watching him.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach_ belongs to Kubo Tite. I'm just borrowing his characters and make some adjustments to fit my story.

Chapter Five

_Getting to Know You_

Byakuya resists exactly three days, ten hours and forty-two minutes before he finally calls the orange pest. He doesn't want to at the beginning, he doesn't think much of it; actually that's a lie: because he thought about it in the morning when he was shaving and looking in the mirror; he thought about it when he was listening to the boring conversations of his architects about a project that they should have finished a long time ago (later on he made them redo their entire project making them understand that if they don't finish it by noon in two days, they were done with his company); he even thought about it when Renji brought his lunch today. Seriously the amount of time that he spent on thinking of a particular guy with orange locks was turning ridiculous so the only way that he could deal with such a pestering matter at hand was to just go and see the brat.

Which is the reason why he currently stands in front of the door of one Kurosaki Ichigo and wonders how he can disappear easier from the building without drawing the attention of the other people that lived around, more precisely his sister who would probably mock him merciless for this. Just as he is about to call this the most stupid idea ever and just get out of the building as if it had caught fire, the door finally opens and in the doorway appears what can only be called a very pissed off Kurosaki Ichigo, _a.k.a_ the orange pest.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." The young man growls and he looks at Byakuya as if he might want to skin him alive. Strangely enough he likes that. There are few people that dare to confront him in this world and even fewer have managed not to stay impress by Byakuya so to see the young man as fearless as ever is definitely a plus on his side. Not that he counts the many qualities of one Kurosaki Ichigo. He's just saying.

"Ku- Ichigo, I am sorry to have disturbed you, but you said that you might be able to offer me some distractions in order to loosen up." He reminds him in his cold voice, which actually sounds pretty bored to him, but Ichigo remains unimpressed and he gives him a withering scowl.

"Yes, I know but I just worked all night. You can't just come at," Ichigo looks at his watch and swears softly underneath his breath as he sees that it's well past lunch, "ok, actually it's good that you came. Come on in."

Byakuya ignores the flutter in his stomach, the way it tightens and his hungry brain thinks _wantwantwant_ as he's watching the back of the young man. Ichigo is wearing a grey tee shirt and some blue pajamas pants and he seems warm and still fuzzy with sleep and Byakuya wants to touch so much, to taste that skin so much that he has to tighten his fist until he leaves his half-moon marks in the palm.

"I need to take a shower first." Ichigo turns again as he invites him in a small living room, which resembles that of his sister's, but it's a little different too. It shows much of his personality. There's a piano in the corner right next to the window and gentle rays of sun caress it. There are many shelves with books and sheets of music. The couch is big and is situated in front of a small TV incorporated in the bookshelves, while in front of it it's a small table for serving tea. There are many pictures on the wall and Byakuya feels at home in this room as it has never been before. But Ichigo mistakes his silence for something else as he takes embarrassed a look around and smiles sheepishly.

"I know that it can't compare to where you live, but it's my place and it's enough for me."

"No – I like it." Byakuya takes a look around and then settles on the man in front of him again as Ichigo slowly smiles shyly. "It has a homey feeling to it. It's small but cozy."

"Thanks." Ichigo's warm chocolate eyes look again softly at him and for a moment there's nothing but silence between the two of them, but Byakuya's attention is drawn to the piano on the corner again.

"I didn't know you play the piano," he lies because he doesn't want to seem too interested in the young man's persona. Ichigo's eyes cloud a little bit as he takes a look at the piano too.

"Yes, since I was little. I'm not very good at it, but my mother wanted me to carry on so," Ichigo shrugs and Byakuya sees that the topic makes him a little uncomfortable, "so it's just seemed natural to carry on."

"Do you compose your own works?"

"Sometimes, when I get inspired." There's a secret in Ichigo's smile and Byakuya watches him enwrapped in fascination as the young man looks around again. "So wait for me here while I take a shower and change my clothes. Would you like a tea or something? Or a beer? That's about what I have in the house." Ichigo tugs to his locks again but then he quickly takes his hand away as if the simple gesture would mean a requirement for a repeat of what happened between them that night. "Man, I really don't know how to treat you. I mean I definitely know how you're used to be treated but-"

"It's fine, Ichigo." Byakuya says softly and the young man looks at him in wonder. "I came without a notice first anyways so I don't expect anything from you. It's really alright."

"Right. Well, ok then. I will be right back." Ichigo disappears on one of the doors which must lead to his bedroom and then seconds later he hears from further away the noise of the shower and he needs to will himself into not thinking of all that beautiful skin that should be caressed right now. So he takes a look around and goes next to the piano. It's not big and it looks like it has some years but it seems like it is well used. Next to it, on a pile of books rest sheets upon sheets of music filled with scribbled notes that perhaps give away to some beautiful music. There are hundreds of books around, from all domains and he remembers that in his file said that Ichigo always excelled at school. He wonders briefly what made the young man waste his potential like this but two photographs on the wall above the piano catch his attention.

The first one is probably from the time when Ichigo was ten or eleven. He grins happily next to a woman with beautiful orange hair like his. A tall man with a goatee is grinning too, holding her shoulders lovingly while in his other arm he keeps a girl who couldn't be more than four with brown hair. Ichigo is holding the hand of his other sister and she smiles happily too. They seem like such a happy family. Next to it there's another picture of what seems like a group one of all Ichigo's' friends. He knows some of them live in this building while there are others that were mentioned in his file. A little down there's also a small picture with him and his sister and Byakuya's heart tightens in jealousy for a bit. Rukia seems so relaxed, so lovingly holding Ichigo's waist while the young man holds her like she is something precious. He can see the deep feelings that run between the two of them and he wonders if Ichigo wasn't gay, if they would actually form a couple, because they surely look like they would be great together.

"It was taken last year," Ichigo startles him. "We were having a party in the back yard."

"She seems like she had enjoyed it a lot." Byakuya tries to shake the cold feeling that he might not be able to protect that happiness in the near future.

"She really had fun. And Chad and his band played for us, which was also a plus. Chad is the big guy here." Ichigo points a finger at the group picture showing a man who might have some Spanish descent. Ichigo smells like soap and fresh water and other mesmerizing scents that throw Byakuya away and he gets imperceptibly closer. "That's Orihime and Ishida, the crazy couple as we called them. She cooks awful but don't ever tell her I told you so." Ichigo whispers conspiratorially. "Tatsuki is my best friend since childhood – we've been to the same dojo when we were kids and our mothers know each other. And these guys are Mizuiro and Keigo. They are a crazy bunch and both work in communications. Don't ask me how that goes. But they are really great people. They helped me a lot."

There's lot of meaning behind the words but before Byakuya can ask what has happened, Ichigo gets further away again and smiles distantly.

"So have you eaten lunch today?"

"No," Byakuya answers dubiously.

"Then I know the perfect place to do so."

"I really hope you're not dragging me to some obscure thing where cockroaches are crawling under the tables."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Ichigo mocks him as they get out of the apartment. "I wouldn't expect any less for you then mice. This satisfies your taste for horror?"

"You like this situation too much, Ichigo."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." Ichigo grins evilly and Byakuya fears for his sanity.

In fact as they get out of the building Byakuya fears for more than his significant sanity. For crying out loud, he doesn't understand for the life of him why all of the sudden he feels the need to be around this astonishing young man. Yet Ichigo has something that made him think all those days before this moment about his orange locks and the fact that he didn't protest to the closeness between the two of them in the park. He wonders briefly if such moments will happen again. He wouldn't object to that.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya looks mystified, as Ichigo wants to go to a small street next to his building. "The car is this way." There's a sharp age in Ichigo's eyes and for a brief moment Byakuya wonders if he has said something wrong. But then he doesn't want to say anything as the younger man looks at a loss for words. Then he gently smiles trying to hide that edge.

"We don't need to take the car for where we are going. It's not far from here. We can have a nice walk until there."

"Seriously, Ichigo, we can take the car."

"Just move." Ichigo takes him by the hand and pulls him in the direction that he wants and Byakuya can't stop himself from looking at their interlocked hands. He likes the contrasting colors and even textures. Ichigo's hand is more tanned than his. Callous too. His hand is white and it has elegant movements. And yet he feels like the textures complement each other, they complete each other in a way that makes Byakuya get a little lost in his own world and he doesn't even think of let go. He keeps holding on. Only after a while does Ichigo seem to realize that he holds Byakuya's hand and he lets go suddenly as if they are burning together into one small blazing embrace. He's not far from the truth.

"So where are we going?" He asks after a while in a soft voice as if Ichigo is an animal that might easily get spooked. The chocolate eyes concentrate on him and Byakuya feels their power all over him. God, how much he wants to possess this young man, how much he wants to mark him, make him his so that nobody could touch him. He hates everyone that has ever touched Ichigo and he would like to erase their memories so that he could be the only one to remember Ichigo's essence.

"You'll see soon enough." Ichigo smiles again a little cunningly. "So what made you come today? I am actually impressed that you cleared your busy agenda for me."

"Don't get your hopes too high." Byakuya keeps his leveled voice just to make sure that his desire will not burn into his hard exterior and send him on a path that he doesn't want to go yet. Not with Ichigo anyways. "I just had some free time and remembered about your offer. I am sorry if I have bothered you. You look kind of tired."

"Well, you try to work in a noisy club all night and then we shall talk some more." Ichigo scowls. "And don't try to give me a speech where I could do better and don't waste your potential come together in one. I have enough of that speech from my parents."

"Their position is understandable." Byakuya argues in his decisive voice and Ichigo scowls some more. "But I am not part of your family and I am here for selfish purposes anyways."

"Selfish? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it has been a long time since someone has got me so interested. You are a definitely interesting person, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Seriously? You're here for entertainment purposes? You could have hired someone. For all the money you have, you can buy an entire group of friends anyways."

"Yes, but I don't want false people around me." Abruptly Byakuya's shoulders tense up. "In the world that I live in, people don't expect sincerity, nor do they offer it. In my world most people are fake and they serve their own interests and agendas. You're a unique case. You don't care about my huge amount of money, you truly care about my sister and you're not afraid to tell me the truth or at least what you think is the truth to my face. I would say that you win by far. Is it that bad that I want to be friends with you?"

"Is this what we are trying to do?" Ichigo murmurs softly and Byakuya feels like he might have done something wrong, maybe losing something in this conversation because Ichigo's voice sounded terribly wounded for one brief moment.

"Well, it's a first step, isn't it?" Byakuya tries to look confident that he wants it, that he doesn't think of running away from Ichigo and fuck the first guy that comes to his way. If this is what it might take to get the young man out of his mind. Because it's difficult to desire someone so nice and warm like Ichigo, to take over a Rukia's friend, especially a singular one like this one. It is unforgivable even for him, because he knows that sooner or later he hurts the people that are around him. He's too set on his duties and this has affected his life in more ways than one.

"Yes, it might be." Ichigo grins. "Although I seriously don't see each other going out in clubs."

"Why not?"

"Mostly it has to do with the fact that I can't afford to go to the places that you most likely frequent."

"Alright then, I shall come to your club then." Ichigo's eyes widen a little bit because of the shock.

"Seriously, you would want that?"

"Miss the opportunity to punch Grimm's face? Of course not." Byakuya feels like his lips might twitch on his own and he feels Ichigo's eyes on him, knowing that they might make him blurt unwanted things.

"Yeah, well, stay in line. There are a lot of people that want to punch Grimm." Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Grimm's not a bad guy, he just has his own issues. In his head."

"Not a bad guy?" Byakuya can't believe his own ears. "You're too naïve for your own good, Ichigo."

"If that would be the case, I wouldn't be going out with you, Byakuya." Ichigo answers in return, and again Byakuya feels that he has taken a good decision to hang out with this kid at least for a while. At least until the confusion passes, which won't be easy.

They walk in silence and Byakuya takes a look around. It's a nice neighborhood with nice houses and even nicer people. It's definitely different from the building where he lives. People greet Ichigo with huge smiles on their faces and the young man always stops a few seconds to chat with each and every one of them leaving Byakuya to observe the interaction between him and the rest of the people. Just like in the club, people are attracted to Ichigo and his person. He smiles and greets everyone like they are the only ones that matter. He smiles and chit chats and it's fun to see so relaxed. Byakuya indulges in the surroundings and in Ichigo's presence so much that he doesn't realize that they have arrived to a small family restaurant. That is until Ichigo abruptly stops and looks dead on at Byakuya. His warm chocolate eyes enwrap Byakuya in something different and he feels unable to look away.

"Look, Byakuya, this is my mother's restaurant." Ichigo finally says startling a little bit the older man. "My sister Yuzu works here too so if it's something that you don't like, please don't act like your usual self."

"My usual self?"

"You know the _I'm a block of ice so I don't care about what others think_ self."

"If you thought that this is how I was going to behave, then why have you brought me here?" Byakuya tenses again. He's not sure where Ichigo wants to go but he doesn't like it.

"Because I think you can do better than this. I just want to make sure you can be friends with me." Grey eyes are startled again and Ichigo smiles a little bit before he slides on the door of the restaurant with a small jingle above his head and it takes Byakuya several seconds to understand that Ichigo wants to be his friend too. He smiles a little too and follows the young man.

The restaurant is indeed small and family like but it has a friendly atmosphere and Byakuya marvels at it. It's definitely not like the places that he frequents but he likes it. There's an older woman hugging the life out of Ichigo and Byakuya presumes that it is his mother. Suddenly two pairs of warm chocolate eyes go back to look at him and Byakuya feels breathless. Ichigo's mother is beautiful and he finally gets from where her son took his beauty. She has long wavy hair of the same color like her son's and she has a warm smile. So motherly.

"And who's this?" She asks nudging her son to introduce them and Byakuya suddenly feels apprehensive. He's never met anyone's parents before and he doesn't know why but he wants to make a good impression.

"This is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother. Byakuya, this is my mother, the owner of this restaurant, Kurosaki Masaki." Ichigo mumbles as if he's suddenly shy that he's in Byakuya's presence. The older man tries to smile, doesn't know how much he succeeds and kisses her hand.

"The arrogant asshole?" She says naturally and Ichigo coughs trying to hide the fact that he's just blushed like a virgin. Byakuya is definitely amused, mostly because he thinks that he will like Masaki Kurosaki.

"Mom…"

"Don't give me that look, Ichigo. It's not my fault that for the past several months this is how you referred to him." She gives him a stern look then smiles to Byakuya. "On the other hand it seems like you've changed your mind." There's something different in her voice and Byakuya looks a little surprised, because he can read the most aggressive businessmen but he can't make his mind over Masaki.

"Hopefully." Byakuya smiles at both of them, and it feels strange to see how naturally this all comes to him. "It's nice to meet you, Masaki-san."

"It's a pleasure, Byakuya-san." She smiles friendly at him again and he feels more at ease next to her. She takes a look at her son, who simply rolls his eyes. "I'm assuming that someone has just opened his eyes for the day. Come on. I bet you are both starving." She nudges them towards a cozier table, almost hidden behind some plants and Byakuya feels like something is being set up. By the way of how Ichigo looks and rolls his eyes at his mother, it surely looks like a good chance for his mother to try and…

"Mom, Byakuya and I aren't on a date." Ichigo states bluntly making her mom almost drop the menus. "We're just friends."

"We are?"

"You are?"

Both he and Ichigo's mother ask at the same time and Ichigo rolls his eyes again. But he is amused. Byakuya can clearly see this. Ichigo seems to be at ease with him and he feels the same. Ichigo smiles a little skittish.

"Yes, mom, so could you just not do this? Just bring us whatever you felt like cooking today."

"Ichi, sweetheart, is this what I taught you?" Masaki scolds him. "Of course I am going to treat you to what's best from my kitchen. Especially since Yuzu made your favorite dessert. I swear to you this girl has a sixth sense when it comes to you. I will be right back."

Ichigo's mother leaves them alone for a couple of minutes and Byakuya feels awkward. More than his usual self when he is surrounded by people that he doesn't know how to behave. On the other hand Ichigo seems unaffected by the whole thing and looks at Byakuya with his usual scowl, which makes the businessman say quietly:

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Bringing me here."

Ichigo's face relaxes in a lazy smile, almost content with himself and when his mother brings them the food, Byakuya feels like is looking forward for something. He looks startled at Ichigo who devours his brunch and there's a weird flip in his stomach and he is certain that it has nothing with the food. He is better off ignoring this for now though. He just lets the rest of the day wash over him. And he feels warm and he knows that something inside of him is melting and that's only Ichigo's fault. There will be a later deliberation whether this is a good or a bad thing.

**OoOo**

_A/N: A big thank you to all the reviewers (you do an incredible job of encouraging me) and to all the people that read this story. _


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_. I don't own anything, which makes me really sad.

_A/N: I thought this story was lost to me but all it took was XamierTheNobody's declaration of 'hate' to start thinking about it again. So this chapter is dedicated to her and her passion about me not updating this story. I know it has passed a long time since I updated this story but I have a good feeling about it again. XD_

Chapter Six

_Changes_

They eat in silence at the beginning and then slowly the atmosphere loosens up and Byakuya starts to talk, telling Ichigo about his job at the architect firm owned by his family and in return, Ichigo tells him stories about the way people act around him in the club. His stories are funny and they make Byakuya smile more than once, which is a very nice feeling. Ichigo ignores the warm excitement in his stomach and fails to see how they have created their own small world inside of his mother's restaurant. People pass by them, they chatter around them, and yet Ichigo has eyes only for Byakuya and Byakuya only for him. Not once, did the older man take his eyes from him and Ichigo can't help himself remembering that hug in the park that lasted an eternity and the hard to believe sense of security that he felt when Byakuya wrapped those strong arms around him.

"Your mother is a great cook." Byakuya compliments him after a while and Ichigo smiles warmly.

"Yeah, I know. She has this restaurant since we were little and dad managed to secure some money to help mom."

"What does your father do?"

"Dad is a doctor. He owns his own clinic. My sister Yuzu works with my mom here. She will come soon to greet us and bring us the desert. My sister Karin is a pediatrician, she likes working with children a lot."

"You have a really nice family." There is something wistful in those words that saddens Ichigo but before he can say something Yuzu approaches their table.

"Onii-chan!" She yells enthusiastically and she hugs him warmly. While he and Karin have always been really close, it is always Yuzu with her kind heart that melts Ichigo's sorrows away. He hugs her tightly back making her giggle.

"Yo, Yuzu. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." She replies and finally steps back looks a little flushed. "I'm sorry, mom told me that you are here, but I had a little work in the kitchen."

"No problem. I heard you made my favorite desert so I know how you can apologize." He winks at her and she smiles back happy. "By the way Yuzu, this is Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-san." She smiles friendly at him, blushing again. "Rukia always speaks about you."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance as well, Kurosaki-san." Byakuya smiles back and that makes the girl blush a little more.

"Please, call me Yuzu and I'm just really sorry that I didn't know you would come here. I would have prepared something special for you as well."

"Please, I will be happy to eat from Ichigo's special desert. He praised your skill for pastries."

"Yes, but he is way too subjective." Yuzu giggles. "I am afraid my brother is a bottomless pit and no matter what we cook for him, he will always think it's great."

"Hey!" Ichigo fakes his anger. "I'm not a bottomless pit. It is not my fault I just have a fine appreciation what is good in this life."

"You keep telling yourself that, onii-chan." Yuzu smiles kindly at them. I will go to bring you the desert."

"Thank you, Yuzu."

"Your sister is lovely." Byakuya says after Yuzu leaves and Ichigo smiles proudly.

"I know. She is really great and like mom said, she truly has a sixth sense when it comes to me. She always seems to know when I'm about to make a detour around here."

They finish their meal in silence and then Yuzu brings them the desert and Ichigo digs in, happy to have it just for him. He doesn't realize what kind of noises he makes until he sees the dark look in Byakuya's eyes. His grey eyes are almost black with an unnamed emotion and Ichigo wonders briefly if he could call it desire. There aren't many things that can impress Byakuya but it seems like he made an impression and the small moments stolen since they began whatever they began here are charged with a different meaning.

Their eyes lock and it is like the air suddenly sparkles with electricity and Ichigo doesn't want the moment to end. This man that annoyed him until recently, this man that seemed to hate Ichigo and everything he represents makes Ichigo feel more alive than anything else and he can't breathe sometimes with the need to feel those fingers on him, those eyes drinking him in.

And it is like the older man can read his mind because those eyes heat even more and then those fingers reach for his hair and they pass softly through it. Ichigo closes his eyes and breathes deep in every sensation, those fingers branding him in a way he didn't think it was possible. He almost whimpers at their loss when the moment is over and then when he opens his eyes, Byakuya's eyes are just as black but filled with a deep wonder that soaks Ichigo to the bone.

"I don't know what this is and I know you have recently broken up with your boyfriend," Byakuya whispers in a gruff voice, which sends shivers on Ichigo's body, "but I want to see where this is going to take us."

Ichigo feels breathless again.

"You feel it too?" He can't control the surprise in his voice but this time Byakuya smiles gently at him, the heat almost palpable between them.

"Yes."

There is nothing left to say about it and Ichigo swallows around the lump in his throat. This is huge and maybe he should run, run as fast as he can because he knows that Byakuya Kuchiki has an entirely different power over him, a strong hold on his whole heart. Moreover, if he lets things go to far, Byakuya has the power to break him in a thousand pieces and leave him unable to put them back. On the other hand, if he doesn't take this chance, he knows that there won't be another one, not to mention that Byakuya makes him feel different. _Special_.

"I want this too." Ichigo finally dares to speak and Byakuya's eyes soften into an uncanny shade of grey, his onyx eyes sparkling. And Ichigo is almost giddy to see how many shades of grey he will see in Byakuya's eyes, how many times the man will make him shiver, how many times he will want those heated eyes on his body.

"Boys, do you need anything else?"

Both Byakuya and Ichigo are startled by Masaki's kind voice and Ichigo blushes under the power of his mom's knowing gaze. Masaki has never been a fool when it comes to her children but she knows when to let things go. Her smile though promises long embarrassing Sunday dinners for him.

"No, mom, we are good. We have to go anyway. I have to be at the animals helter really soon."

"Ok, sweetie." They both get up and Masaki hugs Ichigo tightly. "I like him a lot. He is hot." She whispers in his ears making him blush.

"Thank you for everything, Kurosaki-san." Byakuya says politely when she finally lets Ichigo go. "It has been an incredible meal. And please, send my compliments to Yuzu as well."

"Oh, it's all right, Byakuya. Moreover, please feel free to come back anytime you want. And call me Masaki; otherwise you will make feel old." She hugs him too and Ichigo would laugh his ass off if the face that Byakuya makes wouldn't be so tragic, the face of a man that has never been hugged with real affection in his entire life.

"Thank you for everything, Masaki-san." Byakuya whispers, a little chocked around the edges and Ichigo knows right that moment that he has done a good thing bringing Byakuya here.

"You're most welcome. Now shoo. And Ichigo, don't forget: Sunday at six."

"Yeah, like I can forget that." Ichigo rolls his eyes. "You never let me forget."

"Yes, well, I want to make sure I see my beloved son once a week at least."

"Yeah, I think you want to make sure you have someone to mock."

"You know me too well, my son." She kisses him on the cheek. "Off you go now."

"We're going, we're going."

Ichigo rolls his eyes again and both he and Byakuya go out of the restaurant.

"Are you sure you want to come with me at the animal shelter? It doesn't smell flowery there."

"Yes, Ichigo, I want to accompany you there." Byakuya smiles again, leaving Ichigo a little breathless as they start walking in the sunny day.

"I haven't done this in a very long time." Byakuya says contemplatively.

"What?"

"Taking a walk."

"Then I am glad you are doing it with me." Ichigo says softly and smiles when he sees Byakuya's eyes on him. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

They walk too close to each other but they don't bother putting a distance between them. Every now and then their hands touch and small sparks of attraction flutter between them and Ichigo smiles each time. Unexpected can't cover how he feels right now but it is enough for now.

Byakuya doesn't say anything as they walk a couple of streets and reach the animal clinic and shelter, where Ichigo volunteers. The people there greet them warmly and if they think that Byakuya's presence there is strange, they don't say anything. Ichigo gets around his work while Byakuya pets every puppy that he can put his hands on.

"I have always wanted a dog when I was little." He suddenly admits, while Ichigo cleans the small cage. Byakuya holds gently a Golden retriever puppy with golden fur who likes to yawn every time Byakuya scratches him behind hi small doggy ears.

"Your grandpa didn't buy you one?"

"No, he said that it would interfere with my studies and stop me from concentrating on what is important." Byakuya's eyes are shutting down as each word is uttered and Ichigo wants to prevent it almost instinctively.

"My parents bought me one, when I was nine." Ichigo crouches next to Byakuya petting the cute puppy as well. "He was a really fluffy dog, silly at times."

"What happened with him?"

"Died of old age and then I just didn't have the heart to replace him with another dog. I stopped wanting one after a while and my current style of life stops me from having an animal anyway."

They smile at each other when the puppy licks Byakuya's fingers. They spend another hour between the animals there and when they leave, Ichigo regrets that his time with Byakuya is almost over. As they reach his building, Byakuya stops next to his car and watches Ichigo almost pensively.

"I think I will join you tonight." Byakuya says in that gravely voice of his and Ichigo smiles almost instantly.

"I would like that."

"Very well. I will see you later then."

"See you."

Ichigo smiles again and gets into his building all the while feeling Byakuya's eyes on him and he keeps the sensation with him even after he sleeps a little that afternoon and even when he gets ready for work.

The club is deafening in noise but Ichigo hears none of it. He likes the current song that the DJ plays and he shakes his hips in the rhythm that has clearly hypnotized him. He is dressed in a white V-neck and some really faded blue jeans and he sort of glows in the semi-darkness of the room. He feels the stares of some of his usual customers but he doesn't want to be challenged tonight into feeling their bad karma so he just shakes his body with his eyes half closed and tries to think of other things than Kuchiki fucking Byakuya who somehow has managed to occupy his thoughts since yesterday.

He chews his bottom lip and thinks not for the first time that he has lost his goddamn mind over this guy because not so long ago he hated him. Well, 'hate' is a strong word for it, but anyways, dislike might cover it. And now… well, he still remembers the way the older man made him feel today and it wasn't bad. At all.

Ichigo passes his fingers through his orange spikes and observes from the corner of his eye how some of the customers trace his movement. Seriously, these guys should have a goddamn life or Zaraki is going to put them all into hospital. Just as he is about to scowl at them, Nel makes an appearance at her usual spot and Ichigo smiles in spite of himself. He likes Nel; she has certain innocence in spite of not being innocent at all.

She is dressed in a black top that is like a second skin on her voluptuous forms and some tight blue jeans. Her green hair is cascading over her back and Ichigo thinks for a moment that he understands why she is such a temptation for the straight guys. She also has some wonderful eyes that make you feel small in comparison with her.

"My favorite customer is here," he says by way of greeting and she smiles brightly at him, another beautiful feature of hers.

"Well, if it isn't my own orange miracle." She replies and half hugs him over the counter. "I missed you."

"You come here every free day you can get." Ichigo laughs. "You can't possibly miss me."

"Please, nobody scowls like you do and sometimes I feel the need to see that. Not to mention the fact that I am currently hated by half of this fine establishment."

"Why?" Ichigo looks confused at her. "What did you do or do I need to kick someone's ass?"

"God, you can't be so oblivious, Ichi." She looks at him with a sort of fond expression that also tells him what a moron he is. "Oh, my God, you really are _that_ oblivious. Well, let's just stick to the fact that some of us don't come here for the fine music or incredible drinks, Ichi." She winks at him and Ichigo looks around him just in time to notice the lust in some of his customers' eyes. The final dong of consciousness falls over him.

"Jesus!" He exclaims and looks at Nel.

"Yes, I know. Now I feel a little regretful about opening your eyes. Obliviousness such as yours should be preserved. "

"Well, maybe they are looking at you and not me."

"Ichi, if that makes you feel better, then you keep thinking that. In the meantime can I have a vodka?" Her eyes are sad again and Ichigo feels strangely protectively when it comes to Nel.

"Rough day?"

"Let's just say that sometimes I want to settle down and not be judged by appearance. Apparently I'm asking too much." She smiles wobbly at him. "Why did you have to be gay? We could have married and have lots of children."

"Yeah, you wouldn't have spared me a glance."

"Sorry, Ichi, but I'm not as blind as you. And trust me when I say that I would have noticed you." There's something hidden in her eyes that he hasn't seen before and he wonders briefly if he should change the subject of conversation before it becomes too dramatic, but he knows that Nel is sort of no bullshit woman so he looks into her eyes when he says:

"If I hadn't been gay, I would have noticed you too, Nel." Nel looks a little dumbfounded and Ichigo wonders if he said the wrong thing, but then she kind of smiles nicely at him.

"Thank you. You know how to make a girl feel appreciated."

"I do try." Ichigo smiles back and the night is on again because men can't resist much when it comes to Nel and soon she has another victim of her charm at her feet while Ichigo goes serving other clients.

He is just about to prepare a cocktail and tell the man asking it that he doesn't have a chance when there's a tall raven man entering the club and seriously maybe Ichigo returns to his sixteen year old self because all of the sudden he feels how his mouth runs dry and his hands shake a little bit. Byakuya looks like a god and with no place there. His friend Toshiro, a very serious young man with complete white hair, accompanies him. Byakuya is dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and his jet-black hair is falling over his shoulders. He looks a little bit uncomfortable before he spots Ichigo and nods, then he follows Toshiro up on to the VIP places.

Ichigo smiles again when Byakuya reappears at the usual table where he has a complete view of the entire club. Then for the heck of it, he raises his hand and before he knows what he is doing, he waves. There is a moment where he feels like the hell has frozen over and maybe killed some brain cells in his brain. He stops awkwardly before he further embarrasses himself but then the hell double freezes over when Byakuya gives a short painfully awkward wave back and Ichigo's heart stammers in his chest.

That is definitely not a good sign.

In a span of just a couple of seconds, he thought that Byakuya was sex on legs and waved at him. This is so not like him. He just barely broke up with Li-Ren. He can't possibly do that. However, he still remembers the hugs and the small kisses on his head and the gentle gestures.

"Someone's got a crush," Nel sing songs having abandoned her latest conquest. He looks at her so scared that she feels the need to gloat a little more. "Oh, the staring and the inability to speak. Yes, definitely a crush."

"Oh, shut up."

"If that's the best come back that you have, Ichi, we should just stick to you telling me about his dreamy eyes and me telling you to pick up your courage and tell him the truth. Then we should paint each other toe nails pink and talk about whether he will be favorable to you or not."

"You always wanted to say that, didn't you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." She grins back at him and then leers at him. "Come on, tell me now. Who is he?"

"I will tell you in a more private place, possibly where nobody can hear us and try to suffocate me with their curiosity," Ichigo says just as Rangiku pokes him in the ribs.

"Hey, I just want an inside scoop too." The redheaded woman says plaintively.

"Yeah, you'll get your scoop when you pick up your guts and tell Gin how you feel." Ichigo retorts and Rangiku's face darkens again, but before any further rebuff, he adds quickly: "You know that if you don't, someone else will and you will regret it."

"Well, who died and made you the club's pimp?" Rangiku scowls at him, but when she sees Ichigo's flinch, her eyes soften a little. "Sorry, I just… it's not exactly a good night."

"It's ok. Sorry too."

Rangiku leaves again and Nel looks at him a little excited.

"Can we have lunch tomorrow? Please, tell me we can have lunch tomorrow and you can tell me something about his new crush of yours. I mean, he's absolutely dreamy, even I can see that."

"Ok, ok, I will have lunch with you, mostly so we can have a chat like the friends we are, and not to talk about some crush that I don't know if I have."

"You're no fun." She pouts adorably and then she smiles ironically. "As for the crush you have, oh, Ichigo, rest assured, you definitely have it."

She sways away back through the club's guests and Ichigo is left there, pondering whether to run for his life or just laugh hysterically. However, the moment when he sees Grimmjow making his way towards the bar, Ichigo feels the terrible need to flee almost instantly. He doesn't have the patience tonight to hear all those shity things coming out of the blue haired man's mouth.

He looks up at Byakuya's table and locks his eyes with him. Ichigo makes a small gesture and before he knows it, he lets Gin man up the bar while he takes his break. He meets Byakuya and they get out of the club through the door reserved only to the staff. As soon as the chilly air of the night surrounds them, Ichigo feels better almost at once.

"Rough night?" Byakuya asks and Ichigo smiles a little.

"Yeah. You can say that."

The music from the club slips through the thick walls, a rock ballad filling the air, melancholic guitar notes floating all around them. Suddenly Ichigo opens his eyes to see Byakuya in his personal space, his eyes burning with unnamed heat again.

"Can I have this dance?" Byakuya whispers and Ichigo doesn't trust his voice so he slowly nods. Strong arms surround his body and before he knows it, Ichigo lets his head fall on Byakuya's should as their hips sway to the sound of music. Their hearts almost synchronize and their breaths come in short puffs. Byakuya's heat sips through his clothes and Ichigo gets even closer, their chests touch each other in a small explosion of pleasure. Ichigo's breath hitches and looks up at Byakuya just in time to see the older man leaning towards him and when they finally kiss, Ichigo thinks that Byakuya's not just some silly crush. _He is more than that_.

But the rest of his coherent thoughts disappear because Byakuya's lips are heaven. Ichigo's arms snake around Byakuya's broad shoulders, and he lets the older man taste him in any way he wants.


	7. Chapter 7: One Moment at a Time

**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_. I am just sitting in a dark corner plotting my world domination and dreaming of owning these two guys.

Chapter Seven

_One moment at a time_

One of them moans. He doesn't know which one of them and frankly he doesn't care. He thinks that control is slipping through his fingers like sand. It is an addictive rush because the young man in his arms feels like heaven, home, and everything else that is right in the world. It is a sensation that has escaped Byakuya until he has met Ichigo. He is dizzy with the taste and the lack of air and yet he can't get enough.

He backs up Ichigo until they reach the wall and he takes a moment to breathe him in. That heady scent of smoke and aftershave and sweat and something so close to Ichigo's essence make Byakuya just cup his face with his large hands making Ichigo look at him. The young man's eyes are blown wide with desire, his wine-like eyes watching Byakuya as if he too feels the same addictive sensations. Unconsciously almost, Byakuya's thumbs softly caress Ichigo's high cheeks and if there is anything in the world that is right then this is it.

One thumb catches slowly the upper lip and he feels its lushness under the pad. One, two, three times… Ichigo's hands maintain their strong grip on him and Byakuya almost senses the raw need of kissing again. He leans in, pressing softly his lips with need; the young man opens willingly his mouth, and there is almost a purr of contentment into his young chest when Byakuya traces his lips with his tongue, biting them softly and then soothing them. Ichigo's taste is a pure drug, in its most crystallized form, breaking into Byakuya's defenses as if they were never there. How has he missed Ichigo?

They press their bodies tightly again, and Byakuya tastes Ichigo's mouth like he worships it and maybe he has wanted to do so since that scene in the elevator but he is not about to say it. Minutes, hours, or centuries later, they finally break for air again and Ichigo groans as he lets his forehead fall on Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya leans just enough for Ichigo's soft orange locks to caress his cheek.

"I can't believe that just happened." The young man murmurs, and when he senses Byakuya's slight tension, he continues: "In the best sense possible."

"There is something unique about you, Ichigo." Byakuya whispers, staring at the wall, because it is so much easier doing that. "I can't believe-" He stops before blurting something completely different. It is too early for a form of affection between the two of them and yet, it is right. _So right_. Byakuya's hands grip Ichigo's hips.

"I know." Ichigo whispers back and maybe he does, maybe Byakuya doesn't have to explain anything after all because after the day that they have just spent, Ichigo feels the same as Byakuya. However, control is vital to his frail nerves. Letting Ichigo back in that sea of bodies though is an unbearable feat, it is vital, therefore Byakuya lets the young man take the decision, gives him space.

"I have to get back." Ichigo whispers into his shoulder before raising his head. His brown eyes are lit with warmth and affection so genuine that Byakuya feels chocked by it. One further misstep, one more gesture of ignorance and he might have never tasted this candor. He will take all the pieces that the young man has to offer. That particular second decides everything for him.

"I'm sorry. Of course."

"Nothing to be sorry." Ichigo pecks him one more time before he lets him go. "Will you wait for me until I finish? I will try to convince Gin to close the bar."

"I'd like that." Byakuya answers and they get back into the deafening bar. After the diffused sounds from the back alley, the low bass and grinding bodies are a shock for Byakuya and he has to steel himself when he sees Ichigo disappear behind the bar. He goes back to his place up in the VIP room with a perfect view over the bar.

"He is that good?" Toushirou smirks at him all knowing.

"Better." Byakuya replies and then orders something to drink to quench his thirst although he knows that here is nothing he can do about it. The only person who can help him in that direction is sitting behind the bar, talking to a pretty girl with green hair, blushing, and just generally ignoring the attention of the other patrons. From time to time, Ichigo looks back at him and Byakuya feels each time stupidly aware of the passion hiding in the semi-darkness of the room.

"I really don't understand why you have brought me here if you continue to stare at your new boy toy like this all night." Toushirou says and it actually has more effect said in that calm voice than if he had said it in a whining voice.

"For the drinks. Remember you brought me here the first time."

"Yes, and how I regret it."

"Like you actually believe that."

Toushirou doesn't say anything else, just smiles winningly at him and then lets Byakuya alone with his thoughts as he strikes a conversation with the people around them.

The minutes trick by and Byakuya watches meticulously every gesture that Ichigo makes, or Grimm's attempts at striking something between them and the huge security head making him walk away. Ichigo is even more beautiful when he scowls fiery back at the blue-haired man.

Can he say that about a man? Can he say how beautiful he looks in that semidarkness? Like a god of orange light brightening everything and yes, Byakuya can be capable of over-the-top comparisons but he feels deep down that this is _it_. He doesn't have to look any further than this. He will take Ichigo's puzzle pieces and put them back together. This is something he had been looking for all his life and the fact that he might have missed it completely scares him.

When Ichigo waves back at him again in that sweet awkward way, Byakuya gets up quickly and Toushirou raises an eyebrow at him.

"I presume you are going to leave me alone here."

"Yes." He wants to ask for the note but he panics for an infinitesimal moment like in that particular moment he might lose Ichigo. Toushirou looks at him quietly before nodding. "Ok then. I will cover everything. Go now."

"Thank you."

They meet in front of the club, Renji waiting for Byakuya with the door of the car open. How could he know? Ichigo stands besides him, with a bike next to him.

"Meet me at my apartment?" He says gravely and if Renji is shocked by the suggestion, he doesn't comment upon it, nor does he show it.

"Very well. Can I offer you a ride?" Ichigo throws a glance at the car as if it were poisonous.

"No, thanks. I got this." He replies patting a little his old bike.

"You don't like cars."

"You could say that." There is something dark in Ichigo's eyes now and he wonders what mysteries lay in his life. No matter what they are, Byakuya can't wait to uncover them. The young man gets on the bike and looks at him for a minute unsure, as if Byakuya might have changed his mind.

"See you later?" He finally asks and there is something definitely pleading there.

"See you later." He answers all of the sudden very calm as if before an important deal that he needs to strike. Ichigo smiles softly and then he is off and Byakuya gets into the car.

"You know where to go, Renji." He says and his assistant stares ahead for a few seconds before turning back to Byakuya with a determination that he has rarely seen.

"Look, sir, what I am about to say will sound completely disrespectful, but fuck it, I need to do it because Ichigo is one of my best friends." Byakuya doesn't say anything. Renji takes a deep breath and then looks straight to Byakuya's eyes. "Don't you dare to fucking mess with him." Byakuya's eyes widen a little due to coarse voice but he keeps his mouth shut as Renji paddles on. "I don't care how rich and powerful you are, I will risk everything to keep him safe. He has gone through much and he is a really great guy who doesn't deserve anything bad happening to him. So, if you hurt him, sir, there will be hell to pay. There isn't just me. There are a lot of people that care about him."

"Is that all?" His voice doesn't show any of the storm in his heart.

"Yes."

"Then turn around and drive before I consider firing you."

"Yes, sir."

Renji will take his words for what they were. _I heard you loud and clear_. However, Byakuya's too far gone anyways. He hasn't met many people who are so honest about what they think like Ichigo. The Kuchiki clan has raised Byakuya, and they aren't exactly the most welcoming family after all. His grandfather at the time had been too preoccupied with the company to offer anything else. The Kuchiki name had been stealing from him for years and Byakuya's true nature had been stifled so much that he kind of let life follow its course and not pay much attention to it. Until a certain scowl and incredible orange locks.

When Renji parks in front of the small building, Byakuya actually swallows a little. He is human after all and even might Byakuya Kuchiki may fail every one in a while. This is something that he wants to keep though.

"Renji, I won't require your services for the evening."

"Very well, sir."

"I will call you in the morning."

"Yes, sir. Good night."

"Good night."

He sees light in one of Ichigo's rooms and wonders briefly if the young man knows a shortcut. He climbs the stairs one at a time and when he finally gets in front of the door, it opens revealing Ichigo in all his splendor. His hair is in spikes again and wears a black t-shirt and some shorts. A towel rests on his shoulders, a clear sign that he has just taken a shower. Clearly, the young man is a ninja.

"Come in." Ichigo whispers softly and Byakuya does just that. As soon as the door closes behind him, he leans in and kisses Ichigo again. The young man melts in it.

"You definitely need a shower," Ichigo whispers after they let go.

"Will you lend me so clothes?"

"I don't know what will fit you but let's see."

In the end, Ichigo finds a grey t-shirt and some sweats which are a little short but not uncomfortably so. While he takes a shower, he hears Ichigo moving around the house. The bathroom is really small compared to his own, and yet oddly enough, Byakuya really likes it. He brushes his teeth with the spare brush and then when he emerges from bathroom straight into the bedroom, there is just the light of a small lamp spreading its glow around the room.

The room is quite small and the king-sized bed dominates it, on which Ichigo is currently resting, already under the covers. A small armchair sits in front of the window, more books on a small round table next to it. A huge black wardrobe rests opposite the bed. It would seem austere, but somehow Byakuya likes it.

He hesitates for a moment. He doesn't know whether he should join Ichigo or just be the gentleman and take the couch in the living room. The simple thought of sleeping on it makes Byakuya cringe but he would do it in an instant if that would mean that Ichigo doesn't get cold feet.

"Come here." Ichigo whispers and Byakuya decides to screw all these thoughts. Restraint can get you so far. He gets under the covers just in time to have Ichigo wrapped up around him in an instant. His limbs fit perfectly with Byakuya's and before he knows what they are doing, Ichigo has his head on Byakuya's head, a hand resting on his chest, above his heart. One of Byakuya's arms drapes on Ichigo's waist while the other is drawing small patterns on his arm. They are cuddling, his mind hysterically screams and yet Byakuya feels oddly at peace with it.

"Is this too much?" Ichigo whispers, breaking the silence.

"I think having sex would have been too much." He replies, feeling how his lips curl into a small smile. Ichigo chuckles.

"Not that I would have minded, but I'm so damn beat I don't think I would be able to do much."

"It's all right." Byakuya makes him look at him and Ichigo's eyes are red with tiredness and heavy lidded. "Can I kiss you?" Ichigo nods and Byakuya tastes again that mouth like it was made just for him with the perfect flavor and the perfect shape. They kiss until their lips start tingling and feel numb, but Byakuya loves to see Ichigo's lips turn puffy and red.

"Have breakfast with me." Ichigo murmurs sleepily into his collarbone.

"With pleasure."

They settle down and Byakuya falls asleep with Ichigo in his arms. It is the best sleep has ever had.

When he wakes up, he is confused for a moment before he remembers the events from the previous night. He looks at the young man tangled with him, a mess of limbs and orange locks, drooling a little on Byakuya's shoulder. Small rays of sun sneak their way through the curtains, painting mysterious images of Ichigo's skin and hair. The hair tips are bright with color, tipped golden and Byakuya slowly caresses them as if magic their might disappear in an instant. He has never felt like this before for any person. Yet Ichigo….

"Good morning." A gruff voice mumbles into his shoulder and Byakuya can't help himself from smiling.

"Good morning." He whispers back, pushing a little further away so he can kiss Ichigo on his eyes.

"I think I might have drooled on your shoulder." Ichigo speaks softly, reveling in Byakuya's soft kisses like a giant cat.

"I know for sure you did that."

"Sorry." Ichigo snuggles closer, his chapped lips gently kissing Byakuya's neck. It feels incredibly good in its simplicity.

Byakuya looks regretfully at the clock on the nightstand.

"I have to go, if I want to make it to the office on time."

For a moment Ichigo's arms snake tighter around his waist and then sighing, he opens his eyes. Byakuya's breath hitches.

"Will you call?" There is an enormous amount of uncertainty in that young voice all of a sudden and Byakuya doesn't like it one bit.

"I will if you give me your phone number." He feels his lips twist in a smile and Ichigo's answering grin is very rewarding. "I don't think I will be able to come to the club tonight."

"It's ok. You don't have to come all the time." Ichigo kisses him dryly. "Now how about that breakfast?"

Byakuya makes the coffee while Ichigo prepares the breakfast and everything is so domestic that they both are too wrapped up in it to notice anything. The way they smile at each other, the way they laugh and joke, how Ichigo appreciates Byakuya's dry sense of humor, how Byakuya touches Ichigo every five seconds as if to make sure that not everything is a dream. And when they part, Byakuya is kissed within an inch of his life. Ichigo's taste lingers on his lips for a very long time after that.

After he makes a detour at his home to change clothes and take his papers, Byakuya feels the mask of his ruthless persona falling back in place. He didn't make the Kuchiki Skyline one of the top architectural companies in Karakura and in Japan by simply being himself. It takes layers upon layers of unmasked indifference and coldness to survive in his world. He is very much aware of that.

However, that doesn't stop him from smiling slightly when during his lunch break, he calls Ichigo.

"Yo!"

"Admit it: you have no manners." Byakuya's voice grumbles as Ichigo laughs at the other side.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I will try to answer more appropriately next time you call."

"See that you do that." Byakuya's voice softens. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to meet a friend of mine for lunch. I promised her we would catch up. You?"

"I am looking through some new projects. Nothing interesting."

"You're getting boring in your old age."

"Who is old again?" Byakuya mock growls. "I sincerely think you need some manners. I am distinguished at best."

"Distinguished my ass." Ichigo laughs again and a warm sensation floods Byakuya's heart. "I have to go. I arrived at the restaurant." Ichigo's voice is very warm when he adds. "Talk to you later."

"Very well. Have fun with your friend."

It is very late by the time he leaves the office. The previous night has taken a toll on him and he feels completely drained. Maybe he should encourage Ichigo to find a new job because if he keeps it like this, he might fall asleep at work eventually.

"Where to, sir?" Renji asks and Byakuya opens his eyes, frowning.

"What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"At Ichigo's club first." He answers automatically and if his answer surprises him, Renji doesn't show it. He won't be able to stay tonight but at least he can have a look at Ichigo and kiss him before going back to his apartment and probably crush in the bed.

When he gets there, the main entry is still closed but Byakuya remembers the staff entry and he makes a detour on the side alley. It takes him just a moment to register a painful moan before seeing Grimm pushing his forearm into Ichigo's neck, almost suffocating him. Ichigo's forehead is bloody above the left eyebrow and he tries to push off Grimmjow but apparently, the blue haired man must have hit him exceptionally hard, because the young man looks mostly out of it.

It takes just one moment for Byakuya's rage to take a hold of him, burning everything in its way.


	8. Chapter 8: My Wounds Are Raw

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo owns _Bleach_. I own nothing and this is for entertaining purposes only.

Chapter eight

_My wounds are raw and need healing_

It is not very often that Ichigo questions his choices in life. Hell, he fought for them with most of his family and friends and he decidedly told them to back the hell off when their words and actions became too much. However, standing here, pinned to the goddamn brick wall, dizzy due to the blow to his head and a bitter coppery taste in his mouth due to blood, he finally thinks that he should reconsider some things in his life. He did not even pay attention when he arrived at the club too damn happy about Byakuya and how things are evolving for them. This is why Grimm has taken him by surprise, slamming him hard against the wall and then turning him just in time to push forcefully his lips against his own, making Ichigo trying to get away from the vice-like grip.

Everything around him is muffled, although there is an annoying ringing in his left ear, the part where his head slammed in that wall. It is as if everything happens to someone else and he is a mere spectator. He wants to shove off the more muscled man, who tries to push his hips against Ichigo's, thinking that he might arouse him. There's sweat and alcohol mixed in Grimm's scent and Ichigo gags because he can't bare it.

"You thought you could keep on denying me the pleasure, didn't you?" Grimm hisses with such hate that Ichigo feels even more tapped. How come no one from the club came yet? How come nobody notices that he is late? Something warm continues to fall on his left side of the face and he feebly pushes at Grimm's body when the blue haired man leans for another kiss.

"I told you one day it would come to this." His personal stalker mumbles in his neck, nipping painfully at it. "I am going to split you open and shove myself so far into your body that you are going to beg me never to get out and you will forget all about that stupid asshole and you will finally have eyes only for me."

All snarky comments have left Ichigo the moment his head met with a brick wall, but he still wants to invite Grimm kindly to fuck off when all of the sudden the pressure on his neck disappears and Ichigo watches in slow motion how his attacker hits the ground with a thud, his cheek almost instantly swollen. Ichigo does not question the small miracle as he collapses to the ground and just breathes, ignoring the sudden urge to vomit. It would be too much, even for him and he really wants to just crawl inside his own body.

Grimmjow is standing again but almost instantly the mysterious savior punches him and it takes Ichigo a few moments to realize that his mysterious superhero is none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. His heart gives a painful lurch for there have not been many saviors in his life, and he would smile, he really would if moving even his lips wouldn't hurt so bad. Even in his lightheaded state, though he can almost feel Byakuya's rage as the older man keeps punching Grimm without any hesitation. When the blue haired man is finally on the ground, mostly moaning in pain, Byakuya looks at Ichigo at last.

There is an absolute moment suspended in the air, as if they see each other for the first time. There is a whirlwind of emotions in Byakuya's onyx eyes. Anger and affection and fear and something so incomprehensible that for a moment Ichigo thinks that the blow to his head must have been exceptionally hard, because he can't possibly imagine that the man standing in front of him like an avenging spirit is feeling for him something so profound.

Then Byakuya is kneeling in front of him, gently cupping his head trying to see in the faint light of the alley if he is hurt badly. And yes, Ichigo feels now even worse than before when he was enthralled as seeing Byakuya Kuchiki losing his cool, but he can't stop his lips from twitching a little.

"My own personal hero." He mumbles, slurring the words, pain shocking his system again.

"Apparently you need one." Sudden light illuminates the alley and Gin stands there shock stilled when he spots Grimmjow groaning in pain and Ichigo bloodied form.

"What the hell happened?" He asks alarmed but Byakuya seems in no mood to explain. However, his exclamation draws the attention of the others and before they know it, most of the staff from the club is out in the alley.

"Don't just stand there like some useless tools," Byakuya snaps, his anger far from disappearing from his voice, "call an ambulance and the police." Gin snaps into action and almost immediately calls the ambulance.

"No, no police." Ichigo groans, his fingers clenching on Byakuya's shirt. "I don't want to deal with those guys."

"Ichigo, listen to me." Byakuya's voice hardly penetrates his foggy mind. "This bastard needs to pay for what he has done to you.

"No paying, no anything. You already took care of that. I just want-" Ichigo stops thinking confused about what he is trying to say but words slip away from his tongue and his body is suddenly heavy and really he just wants to rest a little. He will deal with everything else later, because wondering how one's life becomes so screwed up in just a few seconds – well, wondering about it never solves anything. Therefore, he ignores Byakuya's panicked face and slips into a beautiful and painless oblivion.

Apparently, painless oblivion does not last because what feels like literally only minutes later, Ichigo becomes aware that there is an irritating beep inside his room. He tries to burrow himself deeper under the covers but the sound is even more irksome so he finally opens his eyes. The attempt is definitely sublime in its intention, but is totally unsuccessful in execution as barely one eye opens. The other eyelid is stubbornly refusing to do so and grudgingly Ichigo raises his hand just to meet a bandage surrounding half of his face. Interesting, this definitely has not been there before.

Just then a gentle touch pushes his orange hair from the forehead and even in his confused set of mind, Ichigo can't stop himself from smiling a little dopily at Byakuya Kuchiki. The raven-haired man smiles tiredly at him, his disheveled form a balm for Ichigo's anxiousness.

"What happened?" He mumbles and almost chokes on the words, enough for Byakuya to get a glass of water and help him drink a little through a straw.

"You were attacked by Grimmjow."

"I remember that part. I meant, what happened afterwards?"

"I didn't call the police, if this is what you mean." Byakuya retorts, his dissatisfaction floating in the air between the two of them.

"Thanks." Ichigo smiles feebly. "So what did the doctor say?"

"You have a serious concussion and he will keep you overnight for observation."

"I hate hospitals," Ichigo mumbles tiredly, his eyes feeling heavy again. There is a constant throb behind his eyes and he really does not want to know how he will feel when he wakes up again.

"Do you want me to call you parents or your sisters?"

"No, please don't."

"Very well."

Ichigo falls asleep again but during the night he is awaken several times for short questions and by the time morning arrives his headache is horrible and he just wants to go home, hating everybody. Especially Byakuya, who insists that maybe the doctor should keep Ichigo another day in the hospital just to make sure that everything is all right. Even with his face half bandaged and one eye horribly swollen, Ichigo still manages to glare so hard that Byakuya relents and takes him home.

Being home drastically improves Ichigo's mood. Byakuya and Renji help him get in the bed. With gentle and unhesitant moves, his hero manages to help him change in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms and afterwards, Ichigo falls blessedly asleep again, exhausted by the entire trip and the flight of stairs that he had to climb.

A few hours later, he wakes up to the sound of rain, small droplets of water pushing against the glass of his window in a soothing way. Byakuya's warm body is lying next to him, a warm hand resting on Ichigo's heart as if checking and making sure that it still beats. The young man turns a little, admiring Byakuya's profile in the warm glow of the lamp sitting on the far end of the room. The older man is dressed in a black t-shirt and some sweats which are definitely not Ichigo's, a clear sign that at some point, Renji must have brought these for Byakuya.

It is ridiculous how much Ichigo enjoys this quiet moment. In his sleep, Byakuya looks almost ten years younger, his face relaxed, his entire body screaming trust. His hair falls in all directions, giving him an air of vulnerability. Ichigo feels like a creeper watching the other man in his sleep, but the sight is definitely one to behold. He raises a finger, ignoring the painful lurch that his stomach gives at the sudden movement. Hesitantly, the finger touches Byakuya's thin lips, pressed down in a relaxed line, almost pliable to a secret kiss. Which Ichigo most definitely doesn't give because seriously, even he isn't that gay. The finger traces the left cheek and then the forehead, its road unstoppable by any frown of worry or concentration.

There is no mask between the two of them right now, there is no social dilemma, not worries that they might move too quick. There are not any norms to be followed, any stupid rules to obey. Here they are just two men who finally saw each other the way they really are and they decided to give each other a chance. Here their bodies are those of two men incapable to hide anything at the moment, sharing warmth and relaxation and Ichigo for the life of him can't remember when was the last time he has felt that. Because along the years, he has done a great job of hiding himself behind his many jobs, behind his grin or his scowl. Just like Byakuya, he too has created and perfected his own mask and just like the older man has started to believe in that said mask.

Strange how a man whom he ignored painfully so far makes him question all this all of a sudden. Just like he sees the real Byakuya, so does the older man. Ichigo shifts a little more, gently touching the body, the hand still sitting on top pf his heart. It is the first time he feels safe. Safe from himself and from all those black thoughts that have come to perturb his soul ever since that time, ever since the accident.

He closes his eyes again, letting his hand rest on Byakuya's cheek. It is exhilarating to know that he is wanted by a man as powerful as Byakuya. The fact that the architect is here right now, next to him, making himself at home in Ichigo's humble apartment, is a definite statement of how things have evolved between the two of them these days.

"How are you feeling?" The gruffness of Byakuya's voice makes him smile.

"A lot better." He mumbles, burrowing himself a little more in Byakuya's body.

"Do you need anything? Should I bring you some painkillers?"

"Nah, don't. Let's just stay like this."

Byakuya does not answer but he is moving his body and now Ichigo rests his head on the other man's chest, the strong sound of his heartbeat calming Ichigo even more. One of his hands still rests on his heart, while the other gently caresses Ichigo's orange tipped locks. One of the young man's hands rests gently on Byakuya's waist. The tranquility of the moment sips through every cell in Ichigo's body.

"Thank you." He slurs, almost asleep again.

"You have nothing to thank me for." Byakuya grumbles making Ichigo smile again.

"Did Renji bring you the clothes?"

"Yes, I want to be as comfortable as possible as I will stay here for a few days. I hope that you don't mind."

"Not at all." Ichigo squeezes Byakuya's waist lightly. "Are you going to be my personal nurse?"

"Someone has to, although I am sure that there would be enough people more qualified and more pleasant than me for this job."

"I don't want anyone else. I just want you."

"Good because you are stuck with me. Rest now. We will talk more later."

"Ok." Minutes later, Ichigo falls asleep to Byakuya's gentle breath.

The following days follow the same pattern. Ichigo mostly sleeps or stays in bed while Byakuya takes care of him. He does not know why things flow so easily and unperturbed between the two of them but he can't possible wish for more. His friends visit him and take turn in keeping him company but mostly it is just him and Byakuya. He refuses to tell his family what has happened and although he talks to them on the phone, he says he is too busy to come by the restaurant or by the clinic. And he can see that Byakuya wants to tell the truth but Ichigo knows how his sisters and his parents would react about the whole affair and he refuses to put them in that spot. He also refuses to speak about what happened on that alley and Byakuya is still angry that he can't do more against Grimmjow. But Ichigo doesn't want to think at all. It is as if he has created a small world within his apartment, in which nothing can go wrong. Nevertheless, ignoring the outside world has never been the best way to deal with things that he disliked.

After a few days, his head starts to throb less and although he is still black and blue, he can finally open his left eye. He can finally get out of bed without feeling as the entire world is after him to prove that gravitation is just there to torment him. He does not get dizzy anymore and he can make small trips to bathroom or kitchen or even in the living room where he listens to music while Byakuya checks plans and designs too complicated for Ichigo to care.

He should have known that things could not go on like this forever. Ignoring reality can get you so far. It is during one of those quiet nights that all hell breaks loose, suddenly shifting the things between them.

"I think that you should quit your job at the club." Byakuya suggests abruptly looking a little defiant at Ichigo. The young man is resting on the couch looking at some music sheets of music, which he has abandoned some time ago. He raises his eyes at Byakuya, letting his sheets fall on the coffee table in front of him. He hates having this conversation, every person in his life has tried to have it one way or the other with less than satisfying results.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Ichigo. I think you have to quit your job at the club."

"Really?" He sits up, his hands grabbing his knees in an attempt to keep himself calm. "And do what exactly? You are making me quit the one job that pays the best and allows me to rent this apartment?"

"I could help you until you are back on your feet."

"What? You want me to be some kind of a whore?"

"Don't misinterpret things, Kurosaki." Byakuya's entire body stiffens as well, his face the perfect mirror of what Ichigo feels. "I wouldn't pay you for anything. It would be just a loan, which I would expect full back."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I think I will pass this amazing opportunity." Ichigo's voice drips with sarcasm, which only irritates Byakuya more.

"Why are you so stubborn about this? Yes, indeed, maybe your job at this club pays you the best but you're hardly at home, you hardly rest and now it has just put your life on the line."

"Oh, don't exaggerate. It wasn't like that."

"It wasn't?" Disbelief and anger mix on Byakuya's face. "You were in a damn hospital because a man slammed you in a wall and who knows what else he might have done to you if I hadn't been there. You don't get to tell me that I exaggerate, Ichigo, because you are unaware how you looked on that pavement, your blood painting everything around you."

"You don't get to tell me how I run my life. I don't need you for that. I don't need anybody. I can manage on my own, thank you very much. I always have and you arrogant self-sufficient prick don't get to tell what I can and can't do. You had everything from the very beginning on a silver platter. You don't know how much one has to work."

"Oh, don't give me this bullshit, Ichigo." Byakuya growls. "You know very well how hard I work, how many people expect me to be the best."

"Yes, the mighty Byakuya Kuchiki, the perfect human being. Well, let me tell you something: here in the slumps we don't play games. I work in a lot of places and do a lot of things-"

"You don't do anything, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya interrupts him viciously. "You work in bar that you don't even like because you never relax there. You go to that animal shelter and yet you refuse to get involved too much. You write and compose beautiful music and yet you refuse to take it serious. You don't do anything with your life. You just squander it away and I don't understand for the life of me why people let you off the hook so easily and treat you with gloves."

"Get out!" Ichigo howled, rising to his feet, his face flushed with anger. His entire body trembles due to anger, his voice wavering due to fury. "Get the hell out! I don't need your bullshit."

"No." Byakuya answers unexpectedly calm, looking at Ichigo warmly. The answer startles Ichigo so much, that for a moment he can't help himself from gapping like a fish at the man sitting in front of him.

"What do you mean _no_?"

"You heard me. I said no." Byakuya takes a few steps and cups Ichigo face ignoring his feeble protest. "I don't want to hurt you or to make you my personal whore, if this is what you think I was trying to do. I just see what a wonderful man you are." His thumbs gently caress Ichigo's cheeks, almost an unconscious effort to make the young man calm down. His voice dips lower when he asks next. "What do you want to do, Ichigo? Do you want to continue working in that club? Do you want to be a vet? Do you want to be a composer or a writer? What do you want to do? Because I see the way people look at you. I see the way they admire you and the way they sadden because they see you refuse to take a decision. I know it isn't my place to say something like that and I would never even dream of making you take a decision right now. I apologize if it sounded as such."

"What do you want then?" Ichigo grumbles because he can't deny that what the older man wants has made him think.

"I just want you to think about all this. Think about what you want, what you want to do. Stop selling yourself short, stop just for a minute, and think what you want to do."

"You don't know why I am the way I am right now. If that makes any sense."

"Yes, it does. And I know I don't have all the variables to the equation but I honestly want to know." Byakuya kisses him lightly on the forehead. "I have told you before that you are special to me, because I have never met a man like you. And I want to know everything about you and maybe you would like to know more about me. Shouldn't we give each other at least a chance?"

"Yes. But you're asking me to change a lot of things."

"No, not changing them. Just thinking about them."

Byakuya leans and kisses him softly on the lips, and Ichigo closes his eyes, loving the gentle way in which the older man is holding him. Like something precious. Perhaps this would be the best time to tell Byakuya what has changed him so much, what made him feel like he does not know which direction to take. There are so many frustrations living in his soul, poisoning everything, hidden anxiety making him not care what happens to him, and guilt. So much guilt.

He rests his hands on Byakuya's waist, getting a little closer. He could lose himself into this moment forever because Byakuya's kisses are all or nothing, because his tongue traces each lip with the conviction that he can taste something exquisite. His kisses are fervent and gentle, hungry and yet soft, leaving Ichigo breathless. Byakuya kisses with all his body, with all his heart and for a man that hides his own person so much, in this small touches and incredible tender gestures, Ichigo gets to know Byakuya Kuchiki better than his own person.

"I want to have you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya whispers when they finally pull apart. His gray eyes are determined.

"What if you won't want me after you discover how I am truly?" Ichigo's voice breaks embarrassingly.

"I think it might actually go the other way around." Byakuya kisses him softly. "Just take a chance with me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Just take a chance with me."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all of you for not giving up this story. I would complain about the quality of this chapter but it would look like I am fishing for compliments, which is definitely not something I do. Therefore, I will just apologize for any mistake left and thank you for still reading what I write. _


End file.
